Bittersweet Symphony
by Houseofterror
Summary: James' und Lily's 7. Jahr auf Hogwarts: Quidditch, Bandproben, Alkohol, Zigaretten und Freunde, die jede Situation ausführlich interpretieren, bestimmen das Leben...
1. Aufregen tut gut

Im Vorfeld: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Malfoy etc. sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Nur Sav, Cam, Kayne und einige Nebenrollen sind mein. Ich schreibe diese Stories nur zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Lieder habe ich auch nicht selbst geschrieben.

„Since U Been gone" gehört Kelly Clarkson

„Don't speak" gehört No Doubt

„There She goes" gehört Sixpence None the Richer

"Out of Reach" gehört Gabrielle

"I was made for loving you" fand ich im Moulin Ruge Soundtrack

"Bittersweet Symphony"(nach dem auch die Story benannt ist) gehört The Verve

Bittersweet Symphony

Kapitel 1: Aufregen tut gut

„Scheiße", sagte ich, Lilian Evans, 17 Jahre, ledig.

„Was denn?", fragte Savannah, meine beste Freundin.

„Na das! Ich hab geschuftet wie ein Schwein für diesen verdammten Aufsatz und dieser Arsch von Professor gibt mir nur ein ‚Bestanden' statt ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'!", regte ich mich auf.

„Sag das nicht zu laut, sonst nimmt er dich noch ins Kreuzverhör!", schaltete sich Cameron, die Dritte in unserem Bunde ein.

Natürlich mussten wir kichern und bald hörte der halbe Kurs zu und schaute uns an. Nun kam auch Professor Stanton zu unserem Tisch und blieb direkt vor meinem Platz stehen.

„Sind Sie nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Note, Miss Evans?", fragte er.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann nicht", entgegnete ich ihm. Scheiß große Klappe.

„Nun, aber wenn Sie schon vor sich hin kichern, dann kann ihre Note ja nicht allzu schlecht sein. Oder haben sie einen meiner Zaubertränke genommen?"

Ja toll, super Lily! Gerade jetzt findest du keinen guten Spruch, um ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Bestimmt fällt der mir erst vor dem Einschlafen ein. Also schüttelte ich kurz mit dem Kopf und war äußerst unzufrieden mit mir. Professor Stanton drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten zurück. Savannah fing schon wieder an zu kichern und er drehte sich erneut um.

„Ach Miss Myra, Sie haben gar keinen Grund zu lachen. Ich war nicht sehr begeistert von Ihrem Aufsatz!"

Dann machte Professor Stanton eine Ansage: „Die Stunde ist gleich vorbei. Nächste Woche beginnen wir mit dem Praxisunterricht. Als Hausaufgabe lesen Sie die Seiten 36 bis 49 im Buch und machen sich Notizen! Miss Evans und Miss Myra, von Ihnen erwarte ich ein gemeinsames Referat über die fünf gefährlichsten Verwandlungstränke und ihre Zutaten. Vielleicht können Sie ja einen vor dem Kurs brauen. Strafe muss sein für Ihre Kindereien."

Wir machten uns auf dem Weg zum See, um die letzten stunden des schönen Tages zu genießen. Da waren wir nun: im ersten Monat des siebenten Schuljahres, unserem letzten Jahr, auf Hogwarts. Wir hatten uns vorgenommen sehr gute Noten zu bekommen, damit die Abschlussparty auch ein Grund zum Feiern sein wird und nicht zum Trübsal blasen.

„Hey Cam, wieso hast du eigentlich keine Strafe bekommen?", fragte Savannah.

„Sie hat ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in dem Aufsatz bekommen, Sav", antwortete ich.

„Tut mir leid, dass es für euch so ausgegangen ist", meinte Cam.

„Ach Quatsch, das braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, das ist schon in Ordnung", meinte ich.

„Sav, du bist doch jetzt nicht etwa sauer auf mich, oder?", fragte Cam vorsichtig.

„So ein Müll! Ich kann doch nicht sauer auf dich sein und das weißt du auch", sagte Savannah und wir drei legten uns entspannt nach hinten.

Manchmal ist die Welt schon komisch. Besonders die Welt, die man mit Savannah teilt. Es ist schwer sie zu beschreiben. Mal ist sie sauer und mal tut sie nur so. Man weiß nie, wo man bei ihr ist. Nur Cameron und ich kennen sie genau. Sie lässt sich nichts gefallen und setzt ihre große Klappe immer ein, wenn es passt. Ihre Eltern stammen aus Puerto Rico und sind im Zaubereiministerium tätig. Vom Äußeren her ist Savannah eine echte Schönheit. Sie hat mittellange, schwarze Locken und schöne braune Haut. Dazu kommen dunkelbraune Augen und ein voller Mund. Sie kann teilweise deswegen für arrogant, zickig und eiskalt gehalten werden, doch man muss hinter sie steigen, um sich eine Meinung über sie zu bilden.

Cameron ist die Klügste von uns. Sie braucht kaum zu lernen. Ihre Mutter ist ein Muggel und eine Professorin an einer Universität, ihr Vater hat einen Laden in der Winkelgasse. Ihre Urgroßeltern kamen aus Schweden nach England. Das erklärt auch ihr Äußeres. Sie ist sehr dünn und hat strahlend blaue Augen. Ihre blonden Haare hält sie kurz. Im Gegensatz zu Savannah ist Cameron schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Sie ist der Ruhepol unserer Gruppe und sorgt dafür, dass wir nicht all unsere bescheuerten Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit umsetzen.

Die Letzte im Kreis bin ich. Wie soll ich mich nun selbst beschreiben? Ich bin das Kind zweier Muggel, habe relativ gute Noten und habe in unserer Gruppe die Rolle des Komikers übernommen. Ich habe langes rotbraunes Haar und auf meiner Nase sind bei näherer Betrachtung einige Sommersprossen zu erkennen. Ich bin zudem größer als meine beiden Freundinnen. Mein Körperbau ist dem von Cameron ähnlich, doch statt blauen habe ich grüne Augen.

„Hey Lily! Traumtänzerin!" Savannah sah mich fragend an.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Hast du mal Feuer?", fragte sie zurück.

Ich holte mein Feuerzeug raus. Rauchen war ne gute Idee. Wir drei Mädels saßen also da und qualmten genüsslich eine. Ja, ja, ich soll ja nicht rauchen, aber was soll's? Hier raucht fast die ganze Oberstufe.

„Hey, guckt mal, wer hier rüberkommt", meinte Cam.

Ich war mal wieder zu faul, mich umzudrehen und begann zu raten.

„Lucius Malfoy?"

„Nein."

„Sherlock Holmes?"

„Nein."

„Marlene Dietrich?"

„Nein!"

„Der Tod?" Mann, mir fiel echt nichts Besseres ein.

„Um Gottes Willen, NEIN!"

„Wer zum Teufel dann?"

„Hallo", meldete sich eine mir bekannte männliche Stimme. Scheiße, war ja klar: Potter. Yo, krasse Sahne!

„Gibt's was Wichtiges?", fragte ich.

„Na ja, ich wollte dir nur sagen, also, dass ich…, dass ich Training für Samstag in einer Woche angesetzt habe. Ich meine nur, wegen deiner Bandprobe und so. Da kommt doch hoffentlich nichts dazwischen."

„Nö, Band ist dieses Wochenende und ich bin denn Samstag in einer Woche da", meinte ich. Er blieb stehen. Was soll das? Will er beruflich in die Karriere einer Statue einsteigen?

„Ist noch was?", fragte ich wieder.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht eine Kippe geben? Kriegst auch wieder."

„Yo. Geh jetzt aber zu deiner kleinen Freundin, die langweilt sich bestimmt schon", entgegnete ich im.

Er schnappte sich die Zigarette, zündete sie an und ging dann zurück zu Lindsay Morgan.

Okay, ich muss dir jetzt mal was erklären, lieber Leser. Also: Ich singe in so einer kleinen Band hier auf Hogwarts. Nichts großes, aber immerhin. Dann bin ich noch Jägerin im Team von Gryffindor. Potter ist Kapitän und Sucher. Apropos Potter: Viele sagen, er liebt mich, ich halte das alles für einen schlechten Scherz. Na ja, er hat ja seine kleinen Freundinnen, was meine These nur noch weiter bestätigt. Er ist genau wie sein bester Freund Sirius Black. Ums kurz zu machen: In der fünften und sechsten Klasse hab ich mich mega darüber aufgeregt, wenn Potter in meine Nähe kam. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht vergraulen. Es scheint so, als ob mein Benehmen ihn nur weiter zu mir trieb. Jetzt bin ich in so eine Art Yo-Phase geraten, da ist es mir scheißegal, ob er da ist oder nicht. Zumindest versuche ich das so nach außen hin zu spielen. Ich hoffe, jetzt geht er mir weniger auf den Sack.

„Hey Lily, er steht auf dich", sagte Savannah.

„Wer sagt das nicht?", fragte ich gleichgültig.

„Nee, echt jetzt, warum gibst du ihm keine Chance? Er ist doch schon toll, oder?", fragte Sav.

„Ach er hat doch seine Freundin", meinte ich.

„Ja für diese Woche." Sav ist aber auch hartnäckig.

„Wenn du ihn so toll findest, warum nimmst du ihn dann nicht selbst?" Ha! Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Okay, bevor ihr euch noch die Augen auskratzt, fängt keiner von euch was mit Potter an!", schaltete sich Cam, wie immer im richtigen Moment, ein und bewahrte uns alle mal wieder vor einem riesigen Unglück.


	2. Proben und andere Probleme

Kapitel 2: Proben und andere Probleme

„Dieser verdammte Akkord!", schimpfte ich und sah Jason böse an.

„Tut mir leid, Lily, aber es ist halt schwer, wenn man noch nicht lange E-Gitarre spielt", sagte er mir.

„Ja, ist schon gut. Ich hätte mich nicht so aufregen sollen. Ich halte in Zukunft meine Schnauze und sollte froh sein überhaupt einen Gitarristen zu haben", meinte ich.

„Noch mal probieren?", fragte Robbie, unser Schlagzeuger.

„Okay", sagte ich und wir fingen erneut an:

„_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know..."_

"Klingt doch schon ganz gut", meinte Robbie.

„Ja, danke. Ich muss aber noch sehr an meiner Stimme feilen. Das Lied soll doch perfekt klingen."

Unser erster Auftritt war zu Halloween angesetzt und bis dahin musste alles sitzen.

„Sag mal, Lily, wollen wir noch schnell das andere Stück proben?", fragte Robbie.

„Yo, also dann:

„_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains..."_

„Okay Lily, da bist du ziemlich sicher", sagte Matt, unser Bassist.

„Ich hab auch fleißig geübt", klärte ich ihn auf.

„Okay, es ist fast sieben und wir sind seit um vier hier. Ich glaube, wir können Schluss machen für heute", sagte Matt.

„Yo, ich will jetzt nur noch essen. Ich hab einen Knast." Typisch ich, denke als erstes wieder ans Fressen.

„Nächsten Samstag wieder?", fragte Jason.

„Nee, geht nicht, da hab ich Training", meinte ich.

„Oh ja, James Potter will euch ja dieses Jahr ganz schön übers Feld jagen", sagte Robbie.

„Obwohl er Lily am liebsten ganz woanders hinjagen würde, wo sie ganz alleine sind!", warf Matt ein. Dann lachten alle drei und sahen mich an.

„Wenn er mich woanders hin jagt, dann gibt es ne Tracht Prügel", sagte ich gelassen.

„Auuuuu!", machte die drei Jungs, als wären sie Werwölfe.

„Dann bis irgendwann!", rief ich den Jungs zu und haute ab zum Essen. Ich setzte mich neben Savannah und Cameron.

„Na, wie war die Probe?", fragte mich Sav.

„Wie immer", antwortete ich. „Ich hab aber noch viel zu üben."

„Das schaffst du schon", sagte Cameron und konnte mich damit wie immer aufbauen.

„Ist da noch frei?", fragte mich Potter, der hinter uns aufgetaucht war und nun auf den Platz neben mir deutete.

„Siehst du da jemanden sitzen?", fragte ich gelangweilt zurück.

„Nein", antwortete er mir brav.

„Na dann sieh zu, dass du dich da hinsetzt, bevor es ein anderer tut", sagte ich.

Er setzte sich hin und begann zu essen. Savannah und Cameron warfen mir während dieser Zeit immer komische Blicke zu, aber ich war ja gut im Ignorieren. Hä, hä, Lily, die große Meisterin. Nachdem es eine Ewigkeit gedauert hatte, bis ich endlich fertig war, gingen wir noch raus und chillten eine.

„Hast ja Jamesie schön bei dir sitzen lassen", spottete Sav.

Jeder kann sitzen, wo er will", meinte ich.

„Du hättest seine Blicke sehen sollen!", ließ Cam verlauten.

„Ist euch nicht klar, dass ihr eure verdammte Zeit damit verschwendet, Blicke zu interpretieren und mir das alles unter die Nase zu binden. Ich hab darauf keinen Bock mehr! Das stinkt mich an!" Ich warf meine Kippe weg und lief geradewegs in den Schlafsaal. Unterwegs wollte mich Black ansprechen, doch ich stieß ihn einfach zur Seite. Auf so einen Egoisten hatte ich jetzt noch weniger Lust als auf komische Interpretationen meiner Freundinnen. Als ich oben war, ließ ich meine Wut an einer Vase aus, die ich aus dem Fenster warf. Ich schaute hinaus und sie traf Bellatrix Black auf dem Kopf. Na ja, wenn schon Ärger mit Freunden, dann Glück mit Feinden. Ich lachte gerade herzhaft, da öffnete sich die Tür.

„Lily…", hörte ich Savannah.

„Nein, ich bin genervt von euch!"

„Aber...ich bin es nur. Cameron ist unten."

„Na und?"

„Hör mal, es tut uns leid. Ich meine nur, warum gibst du James keine Chance?"

„Das steht doch wohl hier nicht zur Frage, oder?"

„Lily…"

„Nein! Verdammt noch mal, das ist doch nicht euer Problem!"

„Irgendwie schon."

„Wie jetzt? Du willst dein und Camerons Einmischen rechtfertigen?"

„Jaaaah, ich denke schon."

„Savannah, es gibt Dinge, die musst du nicht wissen!"

„Ach ja? Du wolltest auch genaue Geschichten nach meiner Trennung von Robbie hören."

„Ja, aber ihr wart zusammen. Das mit James und mir wird nie was. Wann kapierst du das endlich?"

„Du lässt den tollsten Kerl der Welt sausen für solch ein eingebildetes Verhalten!"

„Und du hast keine Ahnung von solchen Kerlen, Sav!"

„Ach ja? Aber du! Du hast es ja noch nicht einmal probiert, Miss Evans!"

„Oh, Frau Königin will mir wohl Ratschläge erteilen!"

„Ja, weil du es nicht einsehen kannst, dass James perfekt für dich ist!"

„Ach, ich hasse euch! Alle beide!"

„ECHT JETZT?"

„Nö, ist mir so rausgerutscht. Aber dieses James-hier, James-da treibt mich fast in den Wahnsinn." Oh Gott, jetzt fing ich doch tatsächlich wegen diesem blöden Potter an zu heulen. Aaarg!

Savannah legte den Arm um mich und versuchte mich zu trösten. Ich heulte echt Rotz und Wasser.

„Lily?"

„Mmmh?", wimmerte ich.

„Wir haben beide ganz schön überreagiert."

„Mmmh."

Dann kam Cameron nach oben und wir erzählten ihr von unserer Auseinandersetzung. Dann fing ich an zu lachen und es war nicht dieses leise Kichern.

„Was?", fragte Cam.

„Ach, ich hab vorhin deine Blumenvase aus dem Fenster geworfen", antwortete ich ihr.

„Und das ist so lustig?", wunderte sich Savannah.

„Ja, denn sie traf Bellatrix Black auf dem Kopf", schrie ich und die beiden stimmten ein.

„Lily, du bist echt verrückt", sagten Beide gleichzeitig.

„Und verdammt stolz drauf!", antwortete ich.

Als wir am Fenster saßen, um unsere Gute Nacht Kippe zu rauchen, musste ich noch mal mit den Mädels reden.

„Könnt ihr mir was versprechen?", fragte ich.

„Kommt drauf an", antwortete Sav.

„Nervt mich nicht mit Potter und so. Das führt doch zu nichts, außer dass die blöde Bellatrix ne Beule am Kopf bekommt."

„Das wäre es eigentlich schon wieder wert", flüsterte Cam zu Sav, doch ich hörte alles.

„Ach Cam, bitte", flehte ich.

„Okay."

„Danke."

Die nächste Woche verlief wie im Flug. Savannah und ich hielten unser Referat und bekamen beide ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'. Der Freitag verlief wenig spannend, wir saßen am Kamin und lasen. Savannah, unsere Party-Queen, kotzte das natürlich an.

„Hey Leute! Wie wär's mit Party morgen Abend?", rief sie bekanntlich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Nach dem Training?", fragte ich.

„Nach dem Training", antwortete Potter. Ach sind wir heute aber wieder witzig! Wiederholen ist so was von alt, du Blödmann! Er legte seinen Arm um Lindsay und grinste mich an. Bäh, was soll denn DER Mist nun?

„Wenn jemand den Alk besorgt, bin ich dafür", sagte ich. Einer musste diesen berühmten Satz ja sagen.

„No Problemo, bella Senorita!", rief Sirius Black durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. War ja klar, dass der alte Alki wieder diesen Job übernahm. Der kriegt auch nie genug. Na ja, vielleicht die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die ich mit ihm habe.

Die jüngeren Schüler schauten uns komisch an.

„Okay, wenn ihr dicht haltet, dann bring ich euch was aus dem Honigtopf mit. Wenn einer quatscht, kriegen alle von Lily Evans eine gescheuert", warnte er. Immer bin ich die Böse! ‚Stell das richtig!', sagte das Engelchen auf meiner rechten Schulter. ‚Lass ihn doch!', meinte das Teufelchen auf meiner linken. Ich entschied mich für das Teufelchen.

Die Party sollte an dem geheimen Ort der Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor stattfinden. Es war eine Holzhütte am anderen Ende des Sees. Jedes Jahr, wurde das Geheimnis an die Oberstufe weitergegeben, so die Tradition. Ja, wir Gryffindors waren schon verdorben. Ich glaub mal, jeder hier hörte auf das Teufelchen.

Der nächste Tag beziehungsweise das Training verlief ganz gut. Potter scheuchte uns zwar, wie schon gesagt, über das Feld, aber es war endgeil, endlich mal wieder zu fliegen und Tore zu schießen. Ha! Lily wird es allen beweisen! Oh, oh! Notiz für später: Keine großen Ego-Trips mehr! Dann kam Malfoy. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich sogar was mit ihm anfangen würde? Na ja, wenn seine Freundin Narcissa schön werden würde.

„He Evans, fall nicht vom Besen! Schlammblüter haben den Flug nicht in den Genen!", schrie er. Gottchen, wie lahm!

„Ach Malfoy, solange ich nicht wie ein Arsch mit Ohren, also wie du, aussehe, ist mir alles recht!", schrie ich zurück und der Arsch verzog sich. Große Klappen sind manchmal doch was wert. 1:0 für mich.

Es war bald Nachmittag und ich bereitete mich mental auf Potters Rede über unsere Fehler vor. Doch zum Erstaunen der gesamten Mannschaft, quatschte er nur von unseren guten Techniken und Übung an Feinheiten. Sollte mir auch recht sein. Dann gingen die Anderen zur Umkleidekabine und Potter und ich sammelten die Bälle ein. Dann fragte er mich, ob ich nicht noch mit ihm eine rauchen will und ich stimmte zu. Okay, ich bin ganz schön doof, aber er gibt ja schließlich eine aus! Für Nikotin tu ich wohl auch alles. Okay- verdrängen wir diesen Gedanken. Wir setzten uns auf den Rasen des Spielfeldes und qualmten genüsslich.

„Du spielst echt gut", sagte Potter.

„Du musst mir keine Komplimente machen", antwortete ich ihm.

„Sorry."

„Macht nichts."

„Ich mag es, dass du kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmst", sagte er weiter.

„Ich mag es, wenn du einfach die Schnauze hältst" Oh Mann Lily, immer sarkastisch. So bist du!

Dann gingen Potter und ich gemeinsam zum Essen und ich stopfte mich mit Massen voll. Wieso ich jetzt mit Potter esse? Hier kommt der ultimative Grund: Soll ich mich aufführen wie in der ersten Klasse? Er ist mein Kapitän und fertig! (Und er hat Kippen!)

Ich traf Cameron und Savannah dann im Schlafsaal.

„Wo kommst du her, Lily?", fragte Cam.

„Vom Essen, woher sonst?", fragte ich zurück.

„Mit wem?", leitete Sav eine neue Frage ein.

„Potter."

„WAS?", fragten die Mädels gleichzeitig.

„Nun tut mal nicht so, als ob ich nicht mit Jungs umgehen kann!", schimpfte ich.

Dann ging ich an ihnen vorbei ins Badezimmer und wir begannen, uns gegen 19 Uhr für die Party fertig zu machen. Nur noch schnell ein paar Kippen drehen und ich war um 20.30 Uhr startklar. Es kamen zwar wieder ein paar schiefe Blicke aus Savannahs Richtung, aber heute Nacht war mir das egal, denn ich mach mir schließlich nicht die Mühe, alle Verhalten zu interpretieren…


	3. Eine Party voller Probleme

Kapitel drei: Eine Party voller Probleme

Okay. Wir stolzieren hier gerade durch Hogwarts mit Highheels, auf denen wir kaum laufen können und lachen uns über uns selbst tot. Kranke Leute findet man halt nur in der Zaubererwelt und ich meine wirklich kranke Leute. Savannah trägt ein buntes Kleid und sieht irgendwie aus wie ein Papagei, was mich total zum Gackern bringt. Irgendwie hatte sie ja schon immer was von einem Paradiesvogel an sich. Ich glaub wenn sie besoffen ist, dann macht sie auch solche Geräusche wie die Tiere.

Cameron ist mal wieder nur in blau gekleidet und von weitem könnte man sie mit einem Fisch verwechseln. Na, sie hatte es schon immer mit der Unterwasserwelt. Am liebsten würde sie jetzt in den schwarzen See springen und tauchen, denn das macht sie zu gerne.

Ha! Ich konnte echt nicht mehr. Ja und dann lachten die Beiden über mich. Ich trug eine lange schwarze Hose und ein rotes Top mit einem Teufel drauf.

„Ey Lily, du bist da selbst auf dem Shirt!", kreischte Savannah und legte ihren Arm um Cameron.

„Mich würde 's ja belasten", sagte die daraufhin und gackerte danach von neuem los. Wer ein bisschen normal wäre, hätte uns auf eine Irrenanstalt geschickt, aber seit wann waren die Leute auf Hogwarts denn normal? (Und wer von den Gryffindors?)

Okay, ich will ehrlich sein. Wir haben uns vor der Party schon ordentlich einen angesoffen, um in Stimmung zu kommen. Hui! Jetzt mussten wir erstmal klarkommen, denn Alk und ich waren eine gefährliche Mischung und dieser mich momentan boxende Kampffussel von Savannah brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept.

Nachdem ich die Kippen gedreht hatte, holte Sav die Flasche Feuerwhisky unter ihrem Bett hervor und wir leerten sie erst mal. Irgendwie kamen wir auch auf die blödesten Trinksprüche und schworen uns dann: Wir sind warm und brüderlich, aber warme Brüder sind wir nicht. Oh Gott, war Savannah hacke. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Schlücke und die Welt drehte sich bei ihr. Daher konnte sie es nicht erwarten, so schnell wie möglich auf die Party zu gehen.

Yo, jetzt waren wir am See und auf dem Weg zur anderen Seite. Wir gingen weniger, sondern torkelten umher. Vielleicht war das aber auch eingebildet, denn es ist echt lustig zu torkeln, wenn man noch nicht richtig betrunken, sondern nur angeheitert ist.

Ich zündete mir jetzt erst mal ne Kippe an. Ah, tat das gut. Dann begann Savannah mit dem Singen und wir stimmten ein:

„_I was made for loving you baby,_

_you were made for loving me!"_

Ja, ja, wir waren schon gut drauf an diesem Abend. Während des Singens schafften wir auch eine schöne Strecke unseres Weges. Dann kamen wir an und ich musste erneut feiern. Potter und Black in Schwarz und mit Sonnenbrillen. Will Smith und Tommy Lee Jones waren ja nix dagegen.

„Here come the men in Black!", grölte Sav und gab Black einen Kuss auf die Wange, was mich irgendwie ernüchterte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

„Seid ihr denn schon siebente Klasse?", fragte Black und hielt Sav in seinem Arm. Diese notgeile Bestie.

„Natürlich. Und wenn nicht würde ich dich verhauen und trotzdem reinkommen", sagte ich und setzte meinen Terrorblick auf. Der kann mir in puncto Srüche nichts vormachen.

„Hi Lily", grüßte James.

„Na?", fragte ich und gab mich als der große Checker.

Wir gingen rein und staunten nicht schlecht, wie viele Leute schon hacke waren. Da lagen die sonst so braven Streber aus unserem Jahrgang und grölten zur Musik mit. Einige tanzten, andere saßen einfach nur da. Potter und Black kamen dann auch rein, denn wir waren mal wieder die Letzten. Ja, die Prominenz kommt immer zuletzt. Lily! Nur nicht übermütig werden! Okay, erst mal was essen. Oi, da war ja Brot zum Aufsaugen. Ich ging gleich hin und stopfte mir einige Scheiben hinein. Muss doof ausgesehen haben, hatte aber eine wichtige Funktion zu erfüllen. So, Grundlage geschaffen. Dann mal zu den Flaschen. Oi, voll der attraktive Feuerwhisky da und was war das? Muggelwhisky-Cola? Na dann her damit! Ich nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche Feuerwhisky. Ja, nicht schlecht. Dann ging ich zu einigen Leuten aus meinem Verwandlungskurs und wir lachten über die neue Frisur von McGonagall und rätselten wie dieser doofe Snape seine Haare so fettig hinbekam. Amy, das Mädel, welches in diesem Kurs neben mir sitzt, erzählte, dass mal jemand versucht hatte, Snape anzuzünden. Nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Dann traf ich meine Band und wir führten ein interessantes Gespräch über die tiefen, dunklen Geheimnisse unseres Zaubertrankprofessoren. Die Flasche war schon leer, als Cam zu mir kam. Sie hatte eine neue Flasche in der Hand und, ach was soll's, wir soffen sie aus.

„Lily, warum singst du uns nichts heute Abend?", fragte sie mich.

„Psst, leise. Ach Cam, ich tu das zu Halloween, okay?"

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

„He Lily, guck mal zur Tanzfläche!", sagte Robbie, der plötzlich hinter mir auftauchte.

Als Cam und ich uns zur Tanzfläche drehten, sahen wir einige Leute tanzen, doch allen voran Sav und Black. Gott, meine Freundin und der Blödmann machten da Dirty Dancing zu Black-Musik, seine Hand auf ihrem Hinterteil. Und sie sah dabei noch total zufrieden aus. Also wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass…üärrg, weg mit dem Gedanken!

„He Lily, was dagegen, wenn ich mit Jason tanzen gehe?", fragte Cammy und holte mich aus meiner Vorstellung.

„Nee, mach nur, ich chille dann eine", meinte ich und sie verschwand, um auf dem Parkett ihr Unheil zu treiben. Ich soff gemütlich weiter und wurde schließlich von Matt zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Hui, der konnte gut tanzen und war nicht so aufdringlich. War ja auch einer meiner besten Kumpels und beste Kumpels fassen sich nun mal nicht an den Arsch. (Zumindest unterschiedlichen Geschlechts)

Potters Blick streifte mich und Matt und blieb dann bei uns haften. Als ich ihn ansah, da schaute er schnell weg. Als wenn ich dich nicht durchschaut hätte, Freundchen! Das ist doch wohl alt, einfach wegzuschauen. Er hätte wenigstens sagen können, dass er das Licht kontrolliert, dann wäre es weniger aufgefallen. Na ja, Matt und ich tanzten weiter, denn die Musik war einfach zu göttlich. Zwischendurch sahen wir einige Leute raus laufen. Tja, das waren wohl die Ersten, denen der Alk nicht bekam.

„Aber dir geht's doch noch gut, oder Lily?", fragte Matt.

„Natürlich! Ich kenn meine Grenzen schon", antwortete ich.

„Und wo sind die?", fragte er.

„Ich muss die Leute noch gut verstehen können, dann ist alles okay", war meine zweite Antwort.

Wir tanzten noch etwas weiter, doch auch eine Lily und ein Matt sind mal erschöpft und setzten sich hin. Plötzlich tippte mich jemand von hinten an.

„Hey Lily!" Juhu! Lindsay Morgan, Potters Freundin.

„Lindsay. Toll dich zu sehen", sagte ich. Ich hasste diese Frau. Aber bestimmt nicht wegen ihrem Freund, den kann sie gerne behalten. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Nicht so gut. Können wir draußen kurz alleine reden?", fragte sie mich und ich nickte.

„Matt, ich muss Frauengespräche führen", sagte ich.

„Gut", antwortete er.

Als wir draußen waren zündeten wir uns beide eine Zigarette an und ich fragte mich, warum sie mit mir reden wollte, da wir eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun hatten.

„James hat sich von mir getrennt", sagte sie. Autsch, Volltreffer! Ich kann Lilndsay zwar nicht leiden, aber: Blödmann!

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er das tut. Gestern waren wir noch so glücklich und heute sagt er mir, dass er Abstand braucht und lieber wieder ungebunden durch das Leben zieht. Warum tut er mir das an? Ich meine, dafür gibt er unsere ganze schöne Zeit auf?"

„Ach Lindsay, das ist bestimmt ganz schön schwer für dich und ich kann auch verstehen, dass du dich ausheulen willst, aber was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Na ja, viele sagen, dass James nur dich will. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob das stimmt.", sagte sie.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Ich weiß nur, dass ICH nichts von Potter will und das auch so bleiben soll. Vergiss diesen Arsch. Du hast was viel Besseres verdient", antwortete ich.

„Wenn er dich liebt, hat er mich nur verarscht. Ich komme mir so benutzt vor."

„Ach Lindsay." In diesem Moment hat sie mir echt leid getan.

„Ich dachte, James wäre anders als diese ganzen Machos, aber er ist auch nicht besser. Ach was soll ich nur tun? Ich liebe ihn doch."

„Lindsay, du musst ihn einfach vergessen. Ignoriere ihn. Wenn das nicht klappt, dann bitte ihn um ein klärendes Gespräch. Aber eins darfst du nicht und das ist trauern, denn das ist es dieser Arsch von Potter nicht wert!"

„Okay, ich versuch's", sagte Lindsay und ging Richtung Schloss zurück. Ich stand noch eine Weile da und beobachtete die Sterne.

„Wird dir nicht kalt?", fragte Potter, der wohl raus gekommen sein musste.

„Hast du keine Schuldgefühle?", fragte ich zurück.

„Es geht also um Lindsay."

„Ja, es geht um Lindsay."

„Ich trenne mich nun mal, wenn sie zu sehr klammert."

„Das hat sie nicht verdient, auch wenn ich sie nicht besonders mag. Niemand hat das."

„Sie hat sich bei dir ausgeheult."

„Hat sie. Was soll das? Du führst dich auf wie der Ober-Macho und versuchst cool zu sein, dabei wirkt das nur kindisch. Echt Potter, du hast keine Ahnung vom Leben und wie du die Mädchen behandelst, das ist doch nicht normal?"

„Was ist nicht normal?"

„Ah, ich glaub 's ja nicht! Hallo? Das ist doch immer so bei dir gewesen! Einmal Sex, danach gleich Ex."

„Ach, das war ja nun nicht oft!"

„Nicht oft? Und was ist mit Sarah, Morgan, Cathie, Annie und nicht zu vergessen: Jill!"

„Dafür, dass ich dir so egal bin, studierst du mein Liebesleben aber sehr gut." Er grinste.

Das war ja wohl nicht wahr! Jetzt unterstellt er mir noch, dass ich mich für ihn interessiere. Wenn mich diese blöden Geschichten erreichen, dann kann ich doch nichts dafür. Für wen hält er sich eigentlich? Ich hätte ihm gerne einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, aber dann hätte ich mich auf sein Niveau herabgelassen. Stattdessen nahm ich meine Hand und klatschte ihm eine. Das hatte der Arsch jetzt verdient!

Ich ging wütend wieder rein und trank erstmal ordentlich. Was bildet sich dieses Arschloch eigentlich ein? Es gibt wohl niemanden, der ein schlimmeren Charakter hat als dieser Idiot, Black mal ausgeschlossen. Ich brauchte erstmal Alk in Mengen und irgendwann kam ich dann in mein Bett.

Aua, mein Kopf. Scheiß Alk! Und dann auch noch diese blöde Hausaufgabe in Geschichte der Zauberei. Nie wieder so viel Feuerwhisky! Das nur wegen Potter! Ich schaute zu Savannah. Die lag auch noch und der geht es wohl noch beschissener als mir. Das einzige, was ich noch weiß, ist, dass sie aus der Hütte gestürmt ist und neben den nächsten Baum gekotzt hat. Wo ist eigentlich Cameron? Ah, die zieht sich gerade an und hat bestimmt mal wieder keinen Kater.

„Morgen, Lily!", trällerte Cam durchs Zimmer.

„Nicht so laut bitte", sagte ich. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Zwölfe", antwortete Cam. „Sav lassen wir lieber noch schlafen."

Ich nickte und zog mich an. Dann gingen wir hinunter in die Große Halle. Gott war das gut, endlich wieder was in den Magen zu bekommen.

„Morgen!", rief Black. Ähhh, der fehlte mir noch. Und dann noch in Begleitung seines Ich-bin-der-beste-Macho-der-Welt-Freund. Ihr wisst, von wem die Rede ist. Ich schaute ihn grimmig an und er drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Mittag!", antwortete ich trotzig.

Dann kam Lindsay in die Große Halle und sah Potter direkt in die Augen. Sie lief unter Tränen heraus. Das arme Kind.

Nach dem Essen gingen Cammy und ich hoch und setzten uns an unsere Hausaufgaben. Ich hatte so was von keinen Bock. Also Konzentration, Lily! Dann und dann hat der und der das und das gemacht. Zwischendurch überlegte ich, wie ich das Training unter Leitung des größten Arschlochs der Welt durchstehen kann. Cam merkte, dass ich nicht bei der Sache war und schaute mich an.

„Cammy, ich will eine rauchen!", nölte ich.

„Gut", antwortete sie und erzählte mir draußen noch alle anderen Ereignisse des Abends: Savannah hat sich noch mit Black abgeleckt und dann gesoffen bis zum Kotzen. Na, das ist der doppelte Ekel auf einmal. Ich hab nur noch sauer im Sessel gehangen mit einer kleinen Flasche Feuerwhisky und Potter war ganz schön böse, dass ich ihn so angemeckert hatte. Das hat er doch verdient! Black war nach Savannahs Kotzaktion enttäuscht, dass er die Nacht nicht mit ihr verbringen konnte und das war's dann auch.

Nachdem sie mir alle Ereignisse berichtet hatte, gingen wir wieder hoch und beendeten unsere Aufgaben. Doch die Wut stieg immer noch in mir auf.


	4. Halloween

Kapitel vier: Halloween

Die Zeit nach unserer Party verging, doch die gute Laune wollte mich nicht einholen. Nachdem Sav von ihrer Aktion auf der Party erfuhr, war sie nicht bestürzt, wie Cam und ich erwartet hatten, sondern sie ging gleich zu Black weiter und die Beiden holten die Nacht nach. Ich glaubte, dass das nur ein Scherz war, doch anscheinend war es ernst gemeint. Nun ja, sonst ist nicht viel passiert, außer dass Savannah mir seit dieser „wunderbar, tollen super-duper Nacht" mit ihrer Schwärmerei über Si-Si-Schatz (oder Blackie-Maus) total auf die Nerven geht. Zumindest sieht es nicht nach ernsthafter Beziehung aus. Klingt zwar hart, aber ich muss meine wohlverdiente Freizeit nicht mit diesem Schwachkopf verbringen. Obwohl ich das bei diesem ständigen Gelaber von Sav ja schon irgendwie tue.

Die letzten Tage musste Cameron verstärkt darunter leiden, denn meine Band und ich bereiteten uns auf den Auftritt an Halloween vor. Ich glaube, dass ich in meinem gesamten Leben noch nie so oft geflucht habe, wie in der letzten Zeit. Na egal, diese Phasen gehören ja auch zum Leben dazu. Selbst der kleinste Impuls von den falschen Leuten brachte mich auf 180 und ich ging an die Decke. Darum war ich froh, dass es endlich Samstag der 31. Oktober war und alles saß.(außer meine Nerven, die nicht am richtigen Platz waren)

„Jungs, heute Abend ist unser Auftritt", sagte ich nervös und schaute zu Matt, Jason und Robbie.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt", meinte Matt und ich sah ihn zittern.

„Ich will keinen Akkord verpatzen", heulte Jason.

„Und ich will nicht völlig durcheinander sein", sagte Robbie.

„Okay, haltet alle mal eure Klappe!", meinte ich. „Das wird schon was. Wir haben nicht umsonst so oft geprobt! Glaubt an euch!"

Gut quatschen konnte ich ja, doch in meinem Inneren spielten die Organe Ping-Pong. Ich war einfach nur noch zappelig.

„Jungs, zur Hölle, wir schaffen das! Jeder von uns hat schon andere Sachen hinter sich gebracht, dagegen ist das hier doch Peanuts. Lasst uns diese verdammte Schule rocken und ihnen ein ehrwürdiges Halloween geben!"

Die drei nickten und nach einer Menge Zigaretten machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Große Halle, die wie immer prächtig dekoriert war. Überall waren Kürbisse verteilt und lagen echte Leckerein auf den Tischen. Es war halt typisch Hogwarts. Nur der Lehrertisch war beiseite geschoben worden. An dessen Platz stand das Equipment für die Band. Beim Anblick merkte ich, wie der Ball in meinem Körper hin und her sprang. Okay Lily, ganz ruhig bleiben. Stell dir einfach vor, du sitzt in Wahrsagen bei der Schreckschraube Martini (die aber nichts mit dem Getränk zu tun hatte).

Erstmal setzten die Jungs und ich uns auf unsere Plätze. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Paradiesvogel zwischen den anderen Schülern, da ich mich fürs Scheinwerferlicht so doll schminken musste. Na ja, neben mir saß Cameron, auf der anderen Seite Potter (Was habe ich doch immer für ein Glück!) und gegenüber von mir Black(ie-Maus) mit Savannah in seinem Arm. Yo, Full House, Lily! Da kommt man mal als Letzter in die Halle und bekommt den Ehrenplatz. Zumindest war meine kleine Cameron da, die sich jedoch angeregt mit Remus Lupin unterhielt. Ein netter Junge. Das ist der Einzige der Marauder (Wer denkt sich diesen scheiß Namen aus?), der nett ist und mit dem man eine längere Zeit als fünf Minuten verbringen kann.

Dumbledore kam zum Mikrofon, sagte, dass das Essen beginnen kann und setzte sich wieder. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Das war mein letztes Halloween hier und er war zu faul zum Reden? Ich bestehe auf eine Ansprache!

Das Essen türmte sich vor uns auf und ich griff gleich zu.

„Gleich so viel?", fragte Potter.

„Mein Magen geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an!", giftete ich zurück.

„Man wird ja wohl mal fragen dürfen."

„Nein, man(n) wird nicht fragen dürfen, denn man(n) geht mir tierisch auf die Nerven!"

Dann war Ruhe im Karton. Ja Lily, gib es diesen Arschlöchern! Nachdem ich Massen verdrückt hatte, wartete ich erneut auf eine Ansprache.

Doch das normale Licht ging aus und unsere Band hatte auf die provisorische Bühne zu gehen. Okay Lily, ruhig atmen. Die Show konnte beginnen…

„_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I   
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak,  
don't speak,   
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la   
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts"_

Als das Lied zu Ende war, klatschten alle Schüler, ja auch die Slytherins. Na ja, außer Malfoy und seine Leute, aber die konnten mir mal am Arsch vorbeigehen. Wir stimmten den zweiten Song an:

„_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains_

_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name,_

_Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
There she goes  
There she goes  
There she goes"_

Nach diesem Lied gab es wieder Applaus. Wir konnten die „Bühne" verlassen. Dumbledore trat vors Mikrofon und hielt seine alljährliche Ansprache:

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Dieses Halloween ist wahrlich ein besonderes Halloween. Wir durften nicht nur in den Genuss einer kleinen, aber ganz tollen Band kommen, sondern ich habe auch noch eine Überraschung für euch. Dazu bitte ich euch, nach draußen zu gehen."

Hä? Das war's? Entweder fiel Dumbledore nichts mehr ein, oder die Überraschung war so gut, dass es keiner Rede mehr bedarf.

„Nun, hinaus, ihr Lieben!", befahl Dumbledore lachend.

Das taten natürlich alle Schüler und warteten gespannt. Laangweilig! Wo war denn nun die Überraschung? Ich war kurz davor, wieder rein zu gehen, doch etwas hielt mich davon ab.

Dann kam ein Feuerwerk, was die Welt noch nicht erlebt hatte. Es war schöner als alle anderen Dinge, die die Schüler je gesehen hatten. Die Farben wechselten im Sekundentakt und das Feuerwerk nahm verschiedene Formen an. Als die Show zu Ende war, klatschten alle Schüler und machten sich danach auf den Weg in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ging die Party natürlich weiter. Und wie ich es geahnt hatte, wünschten sich die anderen Gryffindors natürlich eine Zugabe von mir. Okay, ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein und stimmte das Lied an.

„_...Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be..."_

Nach dieser kleinen Einlage applaudierten alle und ich stand im Mittelpunkt. Dann mussten sich alle verkleiden und das taten wir mit Genuss. Dieses Jahr war einfach super! Cammy stellte mal wieder eine Leiche dar, Sav war die sexy Version eines Spinnenweibes und ich war der Tod. Na ja, der Tod ist halt meine Lieblingsfigur, obwohl ich es mit dieser Szene nicht so habe. Als wir aus unserem Schlafsaal kamen, gab es als erstes natürlich wieder Alk. Wie ungewöhnlich für Gryffindor! Nach einem kleinen Schluck fragte mich Graf Dracula gleich, ob ich nicht mit ihm tanzen möchte. Aber natürlich! Scheiße, der war auch gut verkleidet und ich konnte die Person darunter nicht erkennen. Egal, das Parkett gehörte uns. Unser Tanz war einfach perfekt. Er konnte echt gut tanzen und wären die Zähne echt, dürfte er mich beißen. Der Tanzstil erinnerte mich etwas an Matt, doch der stand ja neben den Flaschen und lächelte mir zu. Wer konnte wohl noch so gut tanzen wie Matt? Auf Anhieb fiel mir keiner ein. Tja PGH Lily. Ich verdrängte das Rätsel aus dem Kopf und widmete mich wieder den rhythmischen Bewegungen. Nach unserem Tanz wurde ich von einem Killer in die Mitte gezogen und nach einer netten Pirouette löste ich mich und stand direkt vor noch einem Tod.

„Zeige dich, Tod 2!", befahl ich.

„Nur wenn du dich offenbarst, Tod 1", antwortete mir die Stimme. Wir nahmen beide unsere Kapuzen runter und ich blickte in das Gesicht von Remus Lupin.

„Du als Tod?", fragte ich.

„Als wenn das so ungewöhnlich wäre", sagte er.

„Lily, möchtest du vielleicht tanzen?"

„Klar doch!"

Nachdem wir uns über unsere Kostüme ausgelacht hatten, tanzten wir ein paar Runden und ich suchte mit nervösen Blicken Graf Dracula, konnte ihn aber nicht finden.

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Remus.

„Nein, alles klar", antwortete ich und tanzte weiter.

Dann ging ich mit den Mädels eine rauchen und erzählte ihnen alles von Dracula.

„Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, wer unter dem Kostüm steckte, aber wir werden es herausfinden", sagte Sav.

„Wir werden die größten Jungs von Gryffindor auf eine Liste schreiben. Du sagtest, Dracula sei sehr groß, dann bitte. Und dann gehen wir nach dem Ausschlussverfahren vor."

Sav und ich schauten Cam an und bewunderten so eine Antwort von ihr.

„Cammy, ich liebe dich", sagte ich.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie.


	5. Lily's Liste

Kapitel fünf: Lilys Liste

Okay: Sav, Cam und ich lagen gerade auf meinem Bett und kicherten uns halb tot. Das mit Savannah und mir hat sich gebessert und ich bin echt froh darüber.

Flashback

„Lily, hab ich dir schon erzählt, was Si-Si-Schatz und ich gestern gemacht haben?", fragte Sav.

„Na, ich vermute mal das, was ihr jeden Tag macht", antwortete ich genervt.

„Och Lily, was ist nur mit dir los? Wo ist dein Elan beim männlichen Geschlecht?"

„Mein Elan ist nicht weg, aber du suchst dir das falsche Geschlecht aus, über das du mit mir reden willst!"

„Ach komm schon. Sirius ist gar nicht so schlimm wie du immer behauptest. Er ist richtig lieb und treu."

Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Black und treu? Aber legen wir uns nicht mit Savannah an, Lily.

„Ähm, wenn du meinst", sagte ich.

„Ach ich wusste, dass du es irgendwann einsiehst." Hallo? Da ist aber die rosarote Brille beschlagen.

„Du Sav?"

„Ja?"

„Ich will ja nicht zickig sein, aber könnten wir auch mal andere Themen anschneiden als nur Black? Denn langsam aber sicher nervt es mich."

„Ist es denn so schlimm? Hach, ich hab mich halt in ihn verliebt. Ich werde es versuchen. Versprochen."

Flashback End

Seitdem hat Savannah keine großen Reden mehr über ihre große Liebe gehalten, was wohl der Masse zugute kam, die im Gemeinschaftsraum mithören musste, wo und für wie lange sie mal wieder weg waren. Doch zurück zu unserem Thema:

Die Liste zu schreiben war gar nicht so einfach, weil Savannah ständig Witze riss. Gott, waren wir fertig. Ich kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus.

„O-Okay, Lily, du hasst Malfoy auf der Liste vergessen!", lachte Sav.

„Wohl kaum, wir reden von Gryffindors und tollen Männern und da das bei ihm nicht passt…", antwortete ich.

„Bei ihm passt gar nichts außer fieses, dreckiges, sarkastisches Arschloch", meinte Cam.

„Wirklich, Cam? Ist doch noch viel zu nett für ihn", sagte ich.

„Was passt dann?", fragte sie.

„Verdammt bescheuerter, stockhässlicher, idiotischer, langweiliger, spießiger…Arschabwischer", sagte ich.

„Von wem?", fragte Sav.

„Narcissa Black, dieser Kuh natürlich, wem sonst?", brüllte ich durchs Zimmer.

„Hey Leute, wir wollten doch die Liste schreiben und nicht über den Arsch von Narcissa Black diskutieren!", rief Sav.

„So spricht man doch nicht von seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin", meinte Cam.

„Die wird nie meine Schwägerin sein. Diese Black-Familie ist doch bescheuert. Na außer Si-Si-Schatz natürlich", sagte Sav.

„Ja und der lieben Bella, die uns immer wieder auf ihre Kosten zum Lachen bringt!", warf ich ein.

Cameron kugelte sich mal wieder vor Gackern und mir wurde das schon zu viel.

„Jetzt mal ernst, da fehlt doch bestimmt noch einer auf der Liste", meinte ich. „Wir haben bis jetzt: Thomas Walters, Daniel Manson, Chris White, Mark Kellerman, Kayne Swenson, Jack O' Brien, Richie Green, Howard Morgan (Lindsays Bruder) und Matthew Patt."

„Kayne Swenson, hit me baby", schnurrte Savannah.

"Oh jaaa", sagte ich.

„Was ist mit Sirius Black, ich habe ihn an Halloween nicht erkannt", meinte Cammy.

„Das ist doch wohl unwahrscheinlich", sagte Sav.

„Das denke ich auch", sprach ich. Allein der Gedanke ist ja schon widerlich.

„Aber vergiss James Potter nicht!", sagte Cam und ich konnte ja nur das Schlimmste erwarten. Wozu bin ich nur verurteilt? Da nehme ich doch lieber die Todesstrafe, das ist in diesem Fall besser zu ertragen. Wo war nur meine Yo-Phase? Die scheint sich völlig vom Acker gemacht zu haben. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken herausgebracht:

„Es ist bestimmt Walters", meinte Sav.

„Nein, White!", kreischte Cam.

„Kellerman!"

„Green!"

„Schluss!", schrie ich Beide an und sie hielten auch die Klappen. Was war das für ein Leben, das ich führte?

Ähhh, diese scheiß Montage. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, dann Verwandlung und dann Geschichte der Zauberei. Wo ist der Engel, der mich aus diesem Scheiß rettet? Hallo? Jetzt solltest du dich aber angesprochen fühlen, Engelchen. Na dann nicht.

Einen Vorteil hatte dieser Tag aber. In Zaubertränke sah ich Thomas Walters und Richie Green. In Verwandlung konnte ich Howard Morgan, Matthew Patt und Jack O'Brien ausquetschen und in Geschichte begegnete ich Daniel Manson, Chris White und Mark Kellerman. Nur Kayne, Potter und Black musste ich, wenn nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, woanders suchen. Obwohl suchen die falsche Formulierung ist, da die zwei Kumpels mir eh ständig über den Weg liefen. Ich fand die Beiden am See (also Black und Potter). Yo, jetzt mal gaaanz cool und lässig bleiben- ah Mann, jetzt glotzen die mich noch an. Mal wieder Trumpf gezogen, Lily! Jetzt erst recht cool bleiben.

„Hey Evans, was willst du denn hier?", fragte Black mich und sah mich verführerisch an. Hä? Was soll das denn jetzt? Ich denk, der will was von Sav? Typisch schwanzgesteuerter Kerl, muss man nicht kapieren.

„Bestimmt nicht das, was du willst", antwortete ich gelassen. Ha Tor! Er verkniff sich eine zweite Anmerkung. Ich setzte mich zwischen die Jungs.

„Hi Lily", sagte Potter und ich grüßte ihn mit einem Yo zurück. Ist ja auch doof, wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht grüße, dann hat er ja gewonnen. Dann denke ich nachher die ganze Zeit darüber nach. Dann lieber kurz und schmerzhaft.

„Sagt mal Jungs, Halloween war schon krass, ne?"

„Und?", fragte Black zurück.

„Als was wart ihr Beiden eigentlich verkleidet?"

„Gefallender Engel", sagte Black. Passt ja zu ihm. Der Mephisto persönlich. Dann ist sein Verhalten kein Wunder. Das also war des Pudels Kern. (A/N: Ich steh nicht so auf Goethe, eher auf Schiller, aber hier passte Fausts Satz einfach perfekt)

„Frankenstein", meinte Potter nach einer Weile. Puh! Da hab ich noch mal Glück gehabt.

„Okay Jungs, ich muss mal wieder gehen. Sav wartet bestimmt schon. Bis heute Abend."

„Sav? Da kann ich sie doch noch mal sehen, oder?", meinte Black.

„Nein, wir haben was wichtiges vor und bei dieser Aktion sind Jungs unerwünscht", log ich und sprang auf.

Ich bewegte mich zu Savannah, die wie verabredet an einem Baum in der Nähe stand und die Wartende spielte. Dann gingen wir nach oben und strichen den Namen von Potter durch und ich war froh, dass er nicht derjenige im Draculakostüm war.

„Okay, das amtliche Ergebnis stellt Kayne Swenson als den Kandidaten des Dracula vor!", kreischte Sav.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte Cam, die sich einmischte.

„Dann ab in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er sitzt da nämlich", sagte Sav und ich fasste all meinen Mut zusammen. Jetzt schön verführerisch sein, Lily.

„Hi Kayne", sagte ich, als ich an seinem Tisch ankam.

„Hallo Lily, was gibt's?", fragte er. Mr. Obercool mal wieder.

„Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an Halloween…", sprach ich weiter.

„Klar."

„Wie fandest du es?"

„Gut, Lily, gut. Ich habe mich prächtig amüsiert. Der Whisky hätte besser sein können."

„Na ich hab mehr getanzt als getrunken, Kayne."

„Getanzt habe ich auch."

„Ach echt?"

„Ja und einmal habe ich mir den Tod unter den Nagel gerissen."

„Weißt du wer darunter versteckt war?"

„Lily, ich weiß, dass du der Tod warst und ich war dein Dracula. Richie hat mir gesagt, dass du auf der Suche nach ihm bist. Du hattest ihn doch selber gefragt."

„Ach so, ja ich fand Dracula hatte schon was drauf an diesem Abend…"

„Mmmh, der Tod auch."

Wir sahen uns in die Augen und lächelten uns an. Dann ging die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Potter trat hinein. Ach was soll's? Ich packte Kayne am Kragen, zog ihn zu mir hoch und küsste ihn. Wow, Kayne war echt heiß und wehrte sich nicht. Als wir uns aus dem Kuss lösten, sahen wir uns erneut in die Augen und waren uns sicher, dass wir die Richtigen füreinander waren. Ach, was für ein Mann!

Seit dem Kuss erreichte mich eine Gute-Mensch-Phase und ich wollte mit allen Leuten die Probleme bereinigen. Folglich auch mit Potter. Eines Nachmittags kam ich mit Cameron vom Spaziergang und er und Remus liefen an uns vorbei. Ich dachte mir einfach, dass der richtige Moment nun da war und rief ihn zu mir. Cameron verdrückte sich mit Remus und wir gingen nach unten zum See, um zu sprechen.

„Was wolltest du mit mir bereden?", fragte Potter.

„Okay, ich…ich…ich wollte mich bei dir e…" Komm schon Lily!

„Was?"

„Ach Mann, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen! Wegen der Sache mit Lindsay. Ich hätte nicht so überreagieren dürfen, ach am Besten, ich hätte mich gar nicht erst eingemischt!"

„Da kannst du doch nichts für. Lindsay hat dir alles erzählt."

„Ja. Ich hoffe, mich ereilt das nicht."

„Wegen Kayne", sagte Potter schmerzhaft.

„Ja, ich glaube, ich habe den Mann fürs Leben gefunden."

„Lily, ihr seid erst eine Woche zusammen."

„Ja, aber es ist so eine Verbindung. Selbst Savannahs gelegentliche Gequatsche über Sirius Black bringt mich nicht mehr aus der Verfassung…"

„Das scheint euch allen was zu bringen."

„Ja, Liebe ist eine tolle Droge…"

„Okay, Lily, es reicht. Ich hau ab, da wird einem ja ganz schlecht. Aber ich verzeihe dir wegen der Sache mit Lindsay." Dann verdrückte er sich. Ich saß noch eine Weile am See und dachte über die schöne Zeit mit Kayne nach.

Die Wochen vergingen und Kayne und ich verbrachten eine wundervolle Zeit zusammen. Manchmal waren wir so unzertrennlich, dass ich nachts in seinen Schlafsaal schlich und…na ja, den Rest kann man sich ja denken.

Ich schwebte wie auf einer rosa Wolke und niemand konnte mich von dieser Wolke abstürzen lassen. Scheiße, dieses Gefühl machte einen wirklich high…

Sooo das wär's mit diesem Kapitel. Aber keine Angst, Lily bleibt nicht ewig so verliebt, irgendwann muss sie ja auch mit James zusammenkommen. Doch bis dahin ist es noch ein langer Weg und sie muss noch einige Ausraster hinter sich bringen.


	6. Der 18 Geburtstag

Kapitel sechs: Der 18. Geburtstag

An einem regnerischen Tag im November wurde ich 18 Jahre alt. Natürlich bereiteten die Anderen alles genau vor und ich hörte sie in meiner Gegenwart ständig tuscheln. Ja, ihr Süßen, schließt mich ruhig aus! Argh, ich glaubte, dass Black auch seine Finger im Spiel hatte

und das passte mir natürlich gar nicht.

Das Verhältnis zu Potter änderte sich eigentlich nicht. Wieso ist dieser Arsch abgehauen, als ich von Kayne geschwärmt hatte? Okay, blöde Frage, nächste Frage. Will der immer noch was von mir? Der sollte mal lieber aufgeben, schließlich bin ich in festen Händen. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema:

Ich wachte am 4. November, einem Samstag, ganz normal auf und als ich die Augen öffnete, da fand ich um mein Bett verteilt einige wundervolle Geschenke. Sav und Cam standen neben dem Haufen und sangen ein kleines Ständchen für mich.

„_Happy birthday to you,_

_happy birthday to you,_

_happy birthday, liebe Lily,_

_happy Birthday to you!"_

Sind die beiden Mädels nicht niedlich? Nach dem Singen umarmten sie mich ganz fest. Nun waren alle aus der Truppe volljährig (obwohl man das bei Zauberern schon mit 17 ist, 18 in der Muggelwelt). Na endlich, wurde auch mal langsam Zeit!

Ich fing gleich an meine Geschenke auszupacken. Oder eher aufzureißen, denn von dem Papier waren nur noch Fetzen übrig. Ich kann nichts dafür, manche Menschen sind eben so neugierig. Oh Mann, waren das tolle Sachen. Von meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester Petunia (obwohl von der eher widerwillig. Bitch!) bekam ich einen Stapel neue Klamotten, die sie in einem der tollsten Läden Londons gekauft haben. Geil! Dazu gab es noch ein Buch mit dem Titel „Das weiße Schloss" und natürlich jede Menge Süßigkeiten. Hatte ich nicht sie besten Eltern der Welt? Das war die Hose, die ich mir seit Monaten wünschte, sie mir selbst aber nicht leisten konnte. Ich begann im Zimmer zu tanzen und zwar zu „Girls just wana have fun". Okay, ich bin bekloppt, ich weiß das ja nur seit 18 Jahren!

Sav schenkte mir eine Flasche Havanna Club Rum und dazu noch ein Album mit den besten Bildern von uns. Ich lachte, als ich uns auf einer der zahlreichen Gryffindor-Patys total besoffen sah. Oh Mann, ist das da Remus im Hintergrund, der erst mal klarkommen musste? Ha! Und auf einem anderen Bild trägt mich Savannah Huckepack. Wie besoffen waren wir da eigentlich?

Cammys Geschenk bestand aus der besten CD der Welt, dem Moulin Rouge Album (A/N: Ich steh einfach drauf!), und aus einer Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen. Ja! Ich fand das besonders lustig, wenn ein anderer einen ekligen Geschmack abkriegte.

Gott, diese Geschenke waren einfach herrlich. Ich wollte den Tag richtig genießen und feiern und ging erstmal ins Bad, um mich schick zu machen. Dann zog ich eine neue Hose, ein neues Shirt und hohe Schuhe an. So sieht Lily doch gut aus! Wu-hu! Nur noch ein bisschen Schminke ins Gesicht und ta-daa: fertig!

Dann gingen Sav, Cam und ich die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und ich hörte jede Menge Geburtstagsgrüße. Da standen meine Band und mein Quidditchteam und klatschten. Hatte ich jetzt nur Geburtstag oder soeben noch den Oscar gewonnen? Gegen den hätte ich nämlich auch nichts, um mal ehrlich zu sein. Okay Lily: Du bist keine Schauspielerin oder Regisseurin und kannst so was gar nicht bekommen. Erst mal klar kommen und die Treppe runtersteigen und nicht fallen.

Unten angekommen trat Potter von der Mannschaft hervor und überreichte mir ein großes Geschenk. Ich packte es gleich aus und darin befand sich das neue, hochmoderne Besenpflege-Set. Oh Leute, es war so hammergeil. Die müssen ja ein Vermögen für mich ausgegeben haben. Ich hatte dieses Team so gerne. Ich fiel jedem um den Hals und drückte ihn fest. Dann kam ich bei Potter an und – scheiß drauf, ich umarmte ihn und bedankte mich wohl tausendmal. Also irgendwas läuft in meinem Schädel nicht richtig. Ich hab gerade Potter umarmt und das sollte einem Menschen wie mir doch zu bedenken geben. Ist dir der Geburtstag etwa zu Kopf gestiegen, Lily? Na ja, schnell weg von ihm und nichts mehr sagen. Ich kam zu meiner Band und ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das war jetzt nicht wahr. Sie schenkten mir eine Gitarre mit Widmung. Oh mein Gott, ich wollte eigentlich mit Musik aufhören, aber jetzt musste ich einfach weitermachen. Es war ein einfach zu schönes Geschenk. Ich küsste alle drei Jungs auf die Wangen und umklammerte sie, bis ich nicht mehr konnte und bevor bei ihnen die Atmung aussetzte. Das war ja wohl das beste Geschenk von allen. Jetzt konnte ich meine eigenen Songs komponieren. Danke, Jungs!

Dann brachte ich die Geschenke nach oben und ging mit allen den Leuten in die Große Halle, um erstmal etwas zu essen. Dort gratulierten mir noch weitere Gryffindors und sogar einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Es liefen also eine Menge nette Leute auf Hogwarts rum.

Doch eine Frage hielt mich auf. Wo war eigentlich der liebe Kayne? Er hatte meinen Geburtstag doch nicht etwa vergessen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Der beste Mann der Welt vergisst nicht den Geburtstag seiner Liebsten.

Nach dem Essen gingen die Mädels und ich wieder nach oben und im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich so viel verändert. Es hingen Luftballons an der Decke und überall lagen Papierschlangen. Das erklärte das frühe Verschwinden einiger Leute vom Haustisch. Ich schaute zu Potter und er zwinkerte mir zu. Der steckte also dahinter. Nicht, dass er sich auf die Umarmung jetzt was einbildete. Doch dann umschlungen mich ein starkes Paar Arme und ich sah in die Augen von Kayne.

„Happy Birthday, Süße!", rief er mir zu und gab mir ein kleines Paket.

Ich war sehr neugierig und öffnete es gleich. Dann traf mich der Schock. Ich habe ja vieles erwartet, aber das übertraf alles (na ja außer die Gitarre). In der Box befand sich ein wunderschöner grüner Schal von Chanel! Ein echter Chanel-Schal! Das gab es wirklich nur in meinem Märchen. Ich fiel Kayne in die Arme und bedeckte ihn mit Küssen. Das Teil muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben! Wir wurden unterbrochen durch Sirius Black, der mir alles Gute wünschte, gefolgt von Lupin, der mich drückte. Black wünscht mir alles Gute? Die Welt ist doch verrückt.

Womit hatte ich diese ganze Sache zum Geburtstag verdient? Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Wir haben noch eine Überraschung für dich", sagte Potter. „Komm einfach um 21 Uhr zur Hütte!"

„Okay.", sagte ich. So schlimm konnte es ja nicht sein.

Wieder eine Party bedeutete wieder saufen, aber egal, schließlich war es mein Geburtstag. Diese ganzen Sauforgien könnten normale Menschen fertig machen, aber da wir Gryffindors eh nicht normal tickten, war uns das egal.

Ich hatte mich für Kayne natürlich besonders schön gemacht. Ich war ganz elegant in schwarz gekleidet und das Tuch war der Mittelpunkt. Kayne würde begeistert sein.

Als wir die Tür zur Hütte aufmachten, traf mich der Schlag. Die Tanzfläche war voll von unseren Siebtklässlern und darüber hing eine Discokugel. Ich ging gleich zu Kayne, um ihn zu begrüßen und bedankte mich noch bei Potter und seinen Kumpels für das tolle Fest. Ja, das hat er wirklich gut hinbekommen, egal wie sehr ich ihn hasse. Das muss man sich mal eingestehen.

Ich zog Kayne danach zum Tanzen und wir bewegten unsere Hüften im Takt zur Black-Musik. (Na so was aber auch!) Hammer! So ein scharfer Tanzstil ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Außer an Halloween natürlich. Sav winkte mir zu. Sie befand sich in den Armen von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem. (Aber nicht denken, dass Voldi damit gemeint ist)

Dann gingen auf einmal das Licht und die Musik aus und Potter trat zu mir, hinter ihm ging Lupin und machte Licht. Er hielt ein Mikrofon in der Hand und stellte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich bitte die wundervolle Lily Evans zu mir hinauf und möchte ihr gerne eine Frage stellen!"

Ich trat auf einen zweiten Stuhl und er redete weiter:

„Was ist dein größter Geburtstagswunsch?"

„Ach, das ist nicht schwer zu sagen. Ich möchte, dass mein Leben weiterhin so erfolgreich bleibt. Und nun machen wir die super Party!", schrie ich in den Raum. Ja, ja, Potter musste sich wichtig machen, aber Lily: einfach ignorieren.

Ich ging zu Sav und Cam. Wir unterhielten uns kurz, soffen ein wenig Wodka-Cola, dann kam Potter zu mir und bat mich um einen Tanz. Okay, ich hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. So schnell wie möglich abhauen, aber mich peinlich machen oder einzuwilligen und es auszuhalten. Ich entschied mich für die zweite Möglichkeit. Wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche und ich versuchte möglichst gut Abstand zu halten. Der Typ hatte auch ein paar super Bewegungen drauf, das merkte ich ja erst jetzt. Na ja, niemand war so gut wie der liebe Kayne. I love you, baby!

Danach fingen wir alle an ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhisky zu leeren und unterhielten uns echt super. Ich hörte die neusten Geschichten von Amy und Robbie, meinen Lieblings-Zwillingen und habe mich sogar mit Potter unterhalten. Liegt wohl am Alk, aber er kann höflich sein, wenn er will. Wir waren gerade in eine böse Geschichte über Professor Stanton vertieft, da zog mich Kayne zu sich und knutschte mich aufs heftigste ab. Wären nicht so viele Leute da gewesen, hätte er angefangen mich auszuziehen. Was sollte das denn? Mir wurde das zu viel und ich ging mit Sav und Cam eine rauchen.

„Was läuft zwischen James und dir?", fragte mich Savannah.

„Geht das schon wieder los. Nichts. Er ist nett, also heute Abend, ach du weißt schon, aber ich bin mit Kayne zusammen."

„Das ist ein Grund und kein Hindernis", meinte Cam.

„Ich möchte aber, dass ich mit Kayne zusammen bleibe."

Dann gaben die Beiden Ruhe und gingen zum Schloss zurück.

Ich blieb noch etwas und bekam von Kayne Gesellschaft.

„Hi, Lily."

„Hi Kayne."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich!"

„Echt?"

„Ja."

„Das hört sich aber nicht so an."

„Das ist es auch nicht. Was sollte das vorhin? Mich einfach wegzerren, obwohl ich mich unterhalte?"

„Ach komm, Lily. Es war Potter und ich weiß doch, wie sehr er dir auf die Nerven geht."

„Das schon, aber du musst keine Show mit mir abziehen. Ich wäre schon weg gegangen, wenn Potter aufdringlich geworden wäre." Oh Mann, jetzt verteidige ich den Idioten noch.

„Ja, okay. Tut mir leid."

„Vergessen wir das einfach, Kayne."

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und wir machten uns auf den Weg Richtung Schloss.

Ich war nur noch froh ins Bett zu kommen und mich auszuschlafen. In der Nacht träumte ich, dass ich von meinem Traummann gerettet wurde, aber leider erkannte ich sein Gesicht nicht. Aber es war doch klar, dass Kayne dahinter stecken musste, oder etwa nicht? Wer wagt es hier Nein zu sagen?


	7. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Kapitel sieben: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin und ein weiteres Thema

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ganz gut. Ich hatte nun noch mehr Training, da das Spiel schon bald war. Potter hatte langsam Gefallen daran gefunden, uns übers Feld zu scheuchen, als wären wir wilde Tiere. Oh Mann, ein eingebildeter Kapitän war das Letzte was ich gebrauchen konnte, aber zum Glück war es bald vorbei.

Das Spiel war echt wichtig, da es die letzte Möglichkeit für Slytherin war, uns den Pokal zu entreißen. Aber auf Potter sollte ja eigentlich genug Verlass sein. Finde ich etwa immer mehr positive Dinge an dem Menschen, den ich hasste. Ist ja schrecklich!

Ich hatte kaum noch Zeit für Hausaufgaben und bekam in dieser Zeit kaum Schlaf. Ich soff Kaffee wie ein Loch und bunkerte mir die Päckchen wie Savannah beim Mau-Mau die guten Karten. Wir mussten durchhalten, denn aufgeben wäre in einer so wichtigen Situation einfach nicht angebracht. Chakaa- du schaffst es!

Am Tag des Spiels war uns allen irgendwie unwohl. Wir saßen am Haustisch und konnten nichts essen. Das einzige, was ich konnte war Tee trinken. Kaffee würde meinem Magen nicht gut bekommen. Das altbekannte Ping-Pong-Spiel meiner Organe hatte schließlich wieder eingesetzt.

Ich schaute rüber zu meinen Teamkameraden. Da saßen James Potter, Lisa Snow, Mary Gibb, John Masters, Charlie Young und Mark Kellerman. Sie schauten auf ihre Tassen und sagten kein einziges Wort. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Wir versuchten noch mal unsere ganzen Gedanken zu ordnen. Okay: Mein Angriffspunkt waren die trotteligen Hüter von Slytherin. Dann wurde ich plötzlich von Potter unterbrochen, der uns nach draußen zog und uns dann warten ließ.

„Gut vorbereitet?", fragte er mich.

„Bin voll bei der Sache", antwortete ich.

„Schade, dass die Saison immer nur ein halbes Jahr in der Siebenten geht", sagte Potter. (A/N: fragt mich nicht wie es geht. Vielleicht wurden die Teams in der 2. Klasse bestimmt und für jede Jahrgangsstufe gab es eins.)

„Ja, aber so müssen wir uns später nur auf die Abschlussprüfungen konzentrieren."

Dann wendete sich Potter zu den Anderen, bat sie in die Umkleide und hielt dort mal wieder eine seiner berüchtigten Reden:

„Also Leute, das ist das Endspiel und ich weiß, dass ihr scharf auf den Pokal seid. Bin ich ja auch. Ich möchte euch daher bitten, das Beste aus euch rauszuholen und, falls die anderen foulen, es ihnen nicht gleichzutun. Die Taktik haben wir eingehend besprochen und wir werden die Gegner besiegen! Das war's erstmal von meiner Seite. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Er sah uns alle an, doch keiner zeigte die geringste Bewegung. Dann sprang auf einmal die Tür auf und Kayne trat in die Umkleide.

„He, nur für Mitglieder der Mannschaft!", mahnte Potter.

„Mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd! Wollte meiner Süßen nur viel Glück wünschen!" Er zog mich hoch und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss. Dann verschwand er wieder.

„Tut mir leid", sagte ich, aber Potter ignorierte mich. Das von Kayne musste ja wirklich nicht sein.

Das Signal wurde gegeben und wir marschierten aufs Spielfeld. Applaus strömte von den Tribünen und wir stellten uns in einer Reihe auf. Dann kamen die Slytherins, doch der Applaus blieb viel kleiner und ich freute mich natürlich.

„Kapitäne, schüttelt euch die Hand", sagte Madam Bark, die Flugtrainerin von Hogwarts. Potter und Malfoy drückten fest zu, als ob sie sich die Finger brechen wollten. Dann kam der Anpfiff und wir stiegen in die Lüfte. Gott, war das geil zu fliegen. Mark, der mit Lisa und mir die Gruppe der Jäger bildete, warf mir den Ball zu und ich machte ein nettes kleines Tor. War ja auch kein Problem bei diesem Trottel von Hüter der Slytherins. Ganz anders war John, unser Hüter. Er wehrte Bälle ab, wo er nur konnte. Bald stand es 40:10 für uns. Konnte auch an unseren super Treibern Charlie und Mary liegen. Potter flog über uns allen, um den Schnatz zu finden. Mehr Zeit zum Punkte machen. Lisa warf ein Tor. Juhu! Diese Slytherins waren doch echt für'n Arsch. Nach meinem Tor sah ich Potter an mir vorbei gleiten, dicht gefolgt von Malfoy. Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill und alle betrachteten nur noch die Sucher. Potter gelang ein kleiner Vorsprung und wir waren in guter Hoffnung. Auf einmal schwang er stark nach vorne und landete unsanft auf dem Boden, den Schnatz in seiner Hand. Gewonnen! Super! Auf den Kerl ist halt Verlass!

Ich flog zu ihm runter und umarmte ihn. Diese Siegeslaune machte bekloppt. Jetzt hatte ich Potter schon wieder umarmt. Ach, nu ist auch egal! Das restliche Team folgte mir. Dann klagte Potter über starke Schmerzen und ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte. Als stellvertretender Teamkapitän der Mannschaft musste ich ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen.

„Okay, kannst du selbstständig laufen?", fragte ich.

„Nein, es tut so weh", antwortete er mir.

„Stütz dich bei mir ab!"

„Was?"

„Verdammt, leg deinen Arm über meine Schulter und stütz dich bei mir ab!"

„Okay."

Er legte seinen Arm über meine Schulter und wir konnten den Weg in den Krankenflügel antreten. Auf der Strecke kam uns Kayne entgegen.

„Hey Lily, lass uns doch zu zweit in meinem Zimmer weiterfeiern!", brüllte er und wollte mich küssen. Ich zog meinen Kopf weg.

„Kayne, ich muss James Potter in den Krankenflügel bringen. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für dich!"

„Ist schon okay. Ich schaff das", sagte Potter.

„Du bleibst schön bei mir!", befahl ich ihm. Hatte nie erwartet, jemals diesen Satz zu sagen.

„Okay, wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich mal, vor allem du Lily!", schrie Kayne und verzog sich dann.

„Jetzt hast du wegen mir Stress mit Kayne", meinte Potter.

„Keine Sorge, erstmal musst du verarztet werden", antwortete ich. Was war denn mit mir los? Auf einmal die liebe Lily?

Wir gingen das lange Ende zum Krankenflügel schweigend entlang und Madam Pomfrey nahm Potter mit in den Krankensaal. Ich wartete vor der Tür auf ihn und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gemeinsam? Okay: Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass ich mich um meinen Kapitän Sorgen mache, wie als wenn man sich um einen Lehrer Sorgen macht.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum kam mir Lindsay entgegen.

„Hi Lily."

„Hi Lindsay." Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder was wegen Potter. Der reichte mir für heute.

„Ähm, ich muss dir was Wichtiges mitteilen."

„Worum geht's?"

„Es geht um Kayne." Ich schaute mich um. Er war nicht zu sehen.

„Ich höre, Lindsay."

„Na ja, er ist sehr sprunghaft, weißt du?"

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?"

„Er hat Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Herrn, der mit C anfängt."

„Red keinen Müll, drück dich klar aus!"

„Also, ich habe erfahren, dass Kayne…"

„Was, verdammt noch mal?"

„Er geht dir fremd! Der Kerl mit C ist Casanova!"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Lindsay! Verarschen kann ich mich selber!"

„Nein, ich habe ihn mit Jo Anne Kent gesehen."

„Und?"

„Mann, Lily, sie haben auf dem Flur geknutscht und gefummelt! Das musst du mir glauben, bitte!"

„Wann?"

„Vor einer halben Stunde. Dann haben sie sich zum Ravenclawturm aufgemacht und den Rest können wir uns ja denken."

„Mit dieser Schlampe?"

„Ja, Lily."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Dieses blöde, scheiß Arschloch. Nur weil ich nicht mit ihm allein sein wollte und noch was zu erledigen hatte, treibt er es jetzt mit Jo Anne Kent! Fuck! Diese Bestie! Und ich dachte, er liebt mich. Verdammt, wie konnte ich mich nur so täuschen?

Ich konnte nicht mehr und lief heulend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich irrte durch die Schule und sah die Welt durch die Tränen nur noch verschwommen. Dann erreichte ich den Astronomieturm. Ich setzte mich an das große offene Fenster und dachte nach.

Wir waren doch so glücklich gewesen, wie konnte er das nur tun? Wegen einer Meinungsverschiedenheit! Wieso? Ich erinnerte mich an unsere anderen Auseinandersetzungen, nach denen er auch oft abgehauen ist. Ist er dann auch zu Jo Anne gegangen? Wenn ja, dann betrog er mich schon länger! Oh Gott, es war so schlimm das zu erfahren, dabei war ich in einer so guten Stimmung wegen des Spiels und wollte auch so bleiben. Ich weinte noch mehr. Alle Männer sind Arschlöcher! Die Wochen mit Kayne, an die ich zurückdachte, teilten meine Seele entzwei, es tat nur noch weh. Am meisten belastete mich das große Fragezeichen mit dem Wort warum davor.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte, die eindeutig die Treppe zum Turm hochstiegen. Ich bewegte mich nicht, dann hörte ich es klopfen. Ich drehte mich um und sah Potter.

„Ach du bist es", sagte ich.

„Ja. Geht es dir gut?"

„Das ist wohl die blödeste Frage, die du mir stellen kannst", wimmerte ich.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte er.

„Mir doch egal."

Er trat zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen", sagte Potter. In meiner verzweifelten Situation nahm ich das an.

„Sicher, dass du dir das antun willst?", fragte ich. In dieser Situation war mir jeder Gesprächspartner recht.

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Warum? Warum tut mir Kayne das an? Seid ihr Männer so drauf oder was?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihn dazu bewegte, ein wunderbares Mädchen wie dich zu betrügen, aber nicht alle Männer sind so. Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

„Was kann ich denn noch hoffen? Wer belegt mir, dass nicht alle Männer so sind?"

„Na ich, Lily. Auch wir Männer müssen lernen, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Eroberungen besteht. Ich weiß, dass du nicht das Beste von mir denkst, aber ich bin ein Beispiel. Bis auf die Geschichte Lindsay habe ich mich in Sachen Mädchen gebessert. Und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich damals so ruppig zu dir war."

„Du hast Recht, du hast dich wirklich gebessert. Aber ich verstehe Kayne einfach nicht."

„Wer kann das schon? Aber er ist ganz schön blöd, dich fallen zu lassen."

„Findest du mich wirklich so toll?"

„Oh Mann, Lily, du bist die beste Frau, die hier auf Hogwarts rumrennt und ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie dieses Arschloch mit dir umspringt."

„Das ist nett, was du da sagst."

„Ich sage nur meine Meinung."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dir meine Probleme anvertraue."

„Ich bin immer für dich da, merk dir das! Schau nur, die Sterne."

„Ach Potter!", heulte ich, umklammerte ihn und heulte mich in seinen Armen aus. Wenn man verzweifelt ist, macht man schon Sachen.

„Ist ja gut", sagte er und strich mir über die Haare. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich schon seinen Pullover durchnässt.

„Ach Potter", wimmerte ich.

„Was ist denn?", sagte er leise und beruhigend.

„Die Sterne hat mir Kayne alle geschenkt. Oh Mann, wieso musste das geschehen?"

„Ganz ruhig. Du brauchst Zeit, um darüber hinwegzukommen."

Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und stand auf.

„Ich brauche wirklich Zeit", sagte ich, „Aber jetzt muss ich alleine sein. Danke fürs Zuhören."

„Gute Nacht", sagte Potter.

„Gute Nacht", sagte ich leise und stieg die Stufen hinab. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.


	8. Trennung von Kayne

Kapitel acht: Trennung von Kayne

Okay: Das gestern Abend ist nicht passiert! Jedenfalls öffentlich nicht. Scheiße! Was hab ich nur getan? Wie konnte es mir so elend gehen, dass ich Potter in die Arme gefallen bin? Habe ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, oder was? Herr im Himmel, hoffentlich bildet sich Potter jetzt nichts ein. Verdammt Lily, du bist die dämlichste Kuh, die sich im Weltall befindet.

Ich sah zu Camerons Bett. Sie lag dort und las in ihrer Lieblingszeitschrift. Ich stand auf und legte mich zu ihr.

„Hey Lily, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du gestern Abend noch?"

„Du weißt schon alles?"

„Lindsay hat es mir erzählt. Also wo warst du?"

„Auf dem Astronomieturm. Ich musste einfach alleine sein."

„Warst du die ganze Zeit alleine? Musstest du etwa so viel Kraft aufbringen, das alleine durchzustehen?"

„Cam, ich…ich…ich war alleine. Aber es war auch sehr befreiend." Oh Gott, vergebe mir. Diese scheiß Lügen! Aber ich konnte ihr doch nicht erzählen, dass ich in Potters Armen lag.

„Lily, ich weiß, dass das hart für dich ist, aber du musst einen Schlussstrich ziehen!"

„Und wie soll der aussehen?"

„Du musst Kayne in aller Öffentlichkeit fertig machen, dann fällt dir ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Das musst du mir einfach mal so glauben."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie das damals mit mir und Phil ausgegangen ist?"

„Ja, du warst nur noch betrübt, Cammy."

„Siehst du. Und das alles, weil ich noch an ihm gehangen hab und immer wieder zurückgewiesen wurde. Das soll nicht noch einmal jemandem passieren!"

„Oh Mann Cammy, du hast so Recht. Danke." Ich küsste sie auf die Wange und lief in unser Badezimmer.

Ich fühlte mich gestärkt und war bereit, mit Kayne Schluss zu machen. Nachdem Sav aufgewacht war und sich angezogen hatte, gingen wir zum Essen in die Große Halle. Es war Sonntagvormittag, 10.30 Uhr und die Halle war voller Schüler. Diese Szene würde sich vor sehr vielen Augenpaaren abspielen. Na ja, Kayne wurde lächerlich gemacht, nicht ich. Nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte, sah ich Kayne, der 10 Plätze von mir entfernt Platz nahm und heftig mit Jo Anne Kent flirtete, die eigentlich nicht an unseren Tisch gehörte. Hure! Ich goss mir Kaffee ein und nahm mir Cornflakes. Ich verdrückte Massen, aber das war mir so was von scheißegal, denn ich brauchte genug Traubenzucker für den folgenden Streit.

Als Kayne aufstand, war der Augenblick für mich gekommen. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und folge ihm ein paar Schritte. Am Ende des Ganges zwischen den Tischen, tippte ich ihm auf die Schulter.

„Kayne?"

„Lily! Stimmt was nicht? Mach aber schnell, ich hab nicht so viel Zeit für dich. Hab noch mit Jo Anne zu reden und zwar über…die letzten Hausaufgaben in Geschichte."

Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Er belog mich auch noch auf die blödeste Weise, denn Jo Anne saß am Ravenclawtisch und kicherte mit ihren Freundinnen. Dieses Arschloch erlaubte sich vielleicht was!

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte ich und unterdrückte meine Wut. Am liebsten hätte ich seine scheiß Visage genommen und damit den Fußboden poliert.

„Hat das nicht Zeit, Babe?" WIE BITTE? Er hatte keine Zeit für seine Noch-Freundin? Wie konnte ich so einfältig sein und mich mit ihm einlassen. Ist ja irrsinniger als ein Pakt mit dem Teufel!

„Das hat KEINE Zeit, Kayne Swenson!"

„Beruhig dich mal wieder, klar?" Dieser vorlaute Arsch! Hoffentlich gibt es die Hölle und er wird in Kleinteile zerhackt!

„Ich mich beruhigen? Ich sag dir mal was! Du bist das egoistischste, blödeste, eitelste und vor allem respektloseste Arschloch, das hier herumläuft! Wenn wir allein sind, gibt es nur Streit und wenn ein anderer Junge mit mir redet, dann bin ich dein Kunstobjekt, oder was? Und nebenbei bespringst du noch andere Mädchen!"

„Was willst du mir nun genau damit sagen?", fragte er gelangweilt. Das war die Höhe!

„ICH MACH MIT DIR SCHLUSS!", brüllte ich durch die Halle, dass es nur so schallte. „VORBEI, FINITO, DU KANNST MICH MAL, KAYNE SWENSON!"

„Aha, das ist interessant."

„Und noch was. Du bist der mieseste Lover, den ich je hatte. Es gibt wohl niemandem, mit dem der Sex miserabler ist, als mit dir!"

Er versuchte cool zu bleiben, doch ich merkte, dass er zitterte und nun etwas von sich gab.

„Okay Lily, dann sag ich dir mal was. Ich hab dich nie geliebt! Ich war auch nicht Graf Dracula an Halloween, das hab ich mir ausgedacht, um mit dir ins Bett zu kommen. Geklappt hat es ja, auch wenn du fälschlicherweise der Meinung bist, dass ich schlecht im Bett bin. Und weißt du was? An Weihnachten nach dem Ball hätte ich Savannah so besoffen gemacht, dass ich sie flachgelegt hätte. Die gleiche Nummer wäre zu Ostern mit Cameron gelaufen. Ihr drei in einem Jahr! Mein Ruf wäre der Beste gewesen! Da bist baff, ne?"

Ich war tatsächlich geschockt, doch so konnte er mir nicht davonkommen. Ich tat etwas, was ich sonst nie im Leben getan hätte. Und die betreffende Person saß auch noch am Tisch.

„So, du wolltest also Savannah flachlegen? Dann sag ICH dir noch mehr. Wie du weißt, ist sie mit Sirius Black in Verbindung und das wird auch so bleiben, denn das ist mir zehntausendmal lieber, als sie an deiner Seite zu sehen! Und Cameron würde sich gar nicht auf dich einlassen, denn die ist zu klug für dich. Und ich stand einfach nur in Verblendung. Da bist DU jetzt baff!"

„Ach ja? Ihr drei seid doch Schlampen, die sich jedem an den Hals werfen!"

„So? Und deine Jo Anne ist keine?"

„Lily, du bist doch einfach geistesgestört. Wäre Potter an dem Abend nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, dann hättest du mich doch niemals geküsst und wir wären nie zusammen gekommen. Na, so hatte alles für mich einen Nutzen. Gib wenigstens zu, dass du auf Potter stehst!"

„Ha! Das denkst du dir doch nur aus! Jetzt hast du keine Argumente mehr, da stellst du wilde Theorien auf!"

„Dass ich nicht lache! Du hättest doch nur zu gerne gesehen, wie er dich aus meinen Fängen gerettet hätte! Er hätte dich ruhig haben können, ich hätte dich ihm sogar hinterher geworfen!"

In diesem Moment erschien Potter in der Großen Halle und schaute verwundert.

„Ich glaube, ich habe da auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", meinte er.

„Halt dich da raus!", brüllten Kayne und ich gleichzeitig.

„Ist ja schon gut", meinte er und setzte sich zu meinen Freundinnen. Na super, Potter bei einem Streit über ihn anwesend. Wo war nur das Glück hin?

„Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen? Ich steh nicht auf Potter und lieber würde ich den Teufel heiraten!" Scheiße! Potter sah mich verletzt an.

„Den Teufel? Ach komm schon Lily, ich weiß dass der Teufel alle nimmt, aber dich würde er eindeutig wegstoßen!" Alle Leute starrten entsetzt.

Das war zuviel! So was ließ ich mir nicht bieten. In der nächsten Sekunde holte ich voll aus und meine Faust traf auf Kaynes Nase. Er stürzte zu Boden und ich hatte seine Nase im Blick. Da kam sogar Blut raus. Sav überlegte nicht lange, stand vom Tisch auf und trat Kayne mit ihrem Knie zwischen seine Beine. Er winselte sich am Boden. Doch Cam war richtig schlimm: Erst schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht und dann noch mal so richtig doll in die Magengrube. Niemand war bereit, Kayne zu helfen, da ihn nun alle verabscheuten. Die erstaunten Blicke der Zuschauer hafteten auf mir, aber ich brauchte frische Luft. Ich lief ohne ein Wort aus der Halle zum See runter und paffte eine. Nun war ich wieder solo und wollte es verdammt noch mal bleiben. Dieser doofe „Ich bin der coole Swenson" konnte mich mal kreuzweise und ich hoffte, unsere Schläge hinterließen schöne blaue Flecken. Cameron und Savannah kamen zwei Minuten später zu mir und zündeten sich auch Zigaretten an. Sie wussten, dass ich Mitleid hasste. Darum fing Cammy an, über den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball zu reden. (Der damals jedes Jahr stattfand, auch ohne Trimagisches Turnier)

„Und ich gehe ja mit Remus da hin und das wird so toll…", sagte sie.

„Bestimmt wird es das", meinte ich.

„Ich gehe ja mit Si-Si-Schatz da hin!", trällerte Savannah.

„Wir wissen es", flüsterten Cam und ich.

„Mit wem wirst du nun gehen?", fragte mich Sav.

„Kein Ahnung", antwortete ich. Ich musste erst mal einen klaren Kopf bekommen nach dieser anstrengenden Trennung. Ich ging nach oben in den Schlafsaal und legte mich auf mein Bett.

Später an diesem Tag ging ich noch einmal nach draußen, um einen Spaziergang um den See zu machen. Ich ging zuerst zur alten Eiche und wer saß da? Potter. Er sah ziemlich deprimiert aus, aber ich glaube ein Gespräch wäre wegen der letzten 24 Stunden angebracht. Seit wann kümmerte mich sein Schicksal? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Hi", sagte ich.

„Was willst du?", fragte er.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Wegen gestern und heute."

„Es gibt nichts zu reden, Evans."

„Oh doch, das gibt es."

„Nein, der Teufel wird dir vielleicht zuhören, ich nicht mehr." Dann stand er auf und wollte Richtung Schloss zurück. Ich lief ihm hinterher und baute mich vor ihm auf.

„Warte! Ich denke, dass Reden die beste Lösung ist. Und zwar für uns Beide."

„So? Na dann rede."

„Können wir ein Stück gehen?"

„Wenn es sein muss, Evans."

Wir machten uns auf den Weg und ich begann, mir alles von der Seele zu reden.

„Ach Mann, ich bin so eine blöde Kuh! Wie konnte ich dich ständig nur verletzen? Es ging um jeglichen Mist und ich habe dich niedergemacht. Dann das gestern Abend. Ich habe versucht zu leugnen, dass du jemals so nett warst und mir zugehört hast. Das hat noch nie ein ordentlicher Junge für mich getan und jetzt ist mir klar geworden, dass du ein ordentlicher Junge bist. Dann das heute mit dem Teufel. Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können, dass ich das gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht, durch was ich gegangen bin, aber ich habe den Fehler gemacht, dich wo es ging anzuschnauzen und dich in die Schublade ‚blöder Macho' zu stecken. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mein Angebot annimmst und versuchst mir zu verzeihen. Du musst nicht gleich mein bester Freund werden, das erwarte ich gar nicht, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass wir uns doch einmal im Leben einigen…James."

„Du hast mich James genannt."

„Oh…ja, das ist dein Name."

„Ich glaube, ich kann dir verzeihen. Mein Vater sagte immer, ich soll es wie ein Mann nehmen." Er lächelte.

Ich lächelte zurück.

„Und wir haben das jetzt geklärt?", fragte ich.

„Schein wohl so, Lily", antwortete er.

„Du hast mich Lily genannt."

„Das ist dein Name."

Ich schmunzelte und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Einige Tage später machte ich mir dann doch Gedanken über die Partnerwahl zum Weihnachtsball. Zum Glück war mit Potter jetzt alles geklärt Ich musste mit irgendeinem beliebten Kerl da hin, sonst würde Kayne das Oberwasser haben. Apropos: Wer war denn nun der echte Graf Dracula?

Die Bandprobe verlief ganz gut. Vielleicht könnte ja einer der Jungs mit mir gehen…

„Lily! Du hast gesagt, dass du einen Song geschrieben hast", unterbrach Matt meinen Gedankengang. Ich ging ans Mikrofon und begann zu singen:

„_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone"_

"Wow!", klatschte Matt.

"Das ist voll gegen Kayne gerichtet", meinte Robbie.

„Ja. Wir haben noch einen Auftritt. Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und wir werden dieses eine Lied an Weihnachten spielen, bevor die andere Band kommt. Mit wem geht ihr denn zum Ball, wenn ich mal fragen darf?"

„Lisa Snow", sagte Matt.

„Lindsay Morgan", sagte Jason.

„Catherine Johnson", sagte Robbie.

„Super. Ich muss mir ja einen neuen Partner suchen. Ihr habt die Szene in der Großen Halle sicher mitbekommen."

„Ja, Lily, das haben wir. Geh doch mit Sirius Black!", schlug Jason vor.

„Guter Witz. Der klebt doch mit Savannah zusammen, wie Karamell in den Haaren.", sagte Robbie.

„Danke für diese Information", meinte ich.

„Dann mit James Potter", sagte Matt.

„Hm, gar keine so schlechte Idee", sagte ich und verließ die Probe. Die Jungs starrten mich mit offenen Mündern an. Das hätten sie wohl nicht erwartet.

Potter war eigentlich die Idee! Er war sehr beliebt und Kayne würde schön doof da stehen. Na ja und seit unserem Gespräch am See können wir auch nett miteinander umgehen. Okay, ich gebe es ja zu: Er ist auch ganz hübsch anzuschauen. Sehr hübsch, um genau zu sein. Lily? Was ist nur mit dir los? Aaahh, ich werde verrückt. Das Engelchen auf meiner rechten Schulter erschien: Man hält das doch mal einen Abend aus, oder? Dann erschien das Teufelchen auf meiner linken Schulter: Potter ist ein Casanova, schon vergessen. Er will nur Sex! Ich hörte auf das Engelchen, denn welcher Typ hört sich Probleme an, wenn er nur vögeln will? Okay, sinnlose Frage. Ähm, schnell ein Agument! Ah, es hilft mir nur in dem Kampf gegen Kayne.

Aber Potter soll sich bei dem Date nichts denken! Schließlich ist die höchste Stufe, die wir erreichen können Freundschaft. Alles klar, es war an der Zeit, Potter zu finden. Der Punkt war gekommen, Kayne noch eins reinzuhauen. Hähähähähä.


	9. Einladung zum Ball

Kapitel neun: Einladung zum Ball

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftstraum. Mit Potter ausgehen war die beste Idee, die mir in letzter Zeit in den Sinn gekommen war. Natürlich alles nur aus Rache an Mr. Swenson. Mit welcher Tussi der wohl zum Ball geht? Ob Jo Anne bis dahin abgeschrieben ist? Ach, was mach ich mir eigentlich wegen dem Scheiß Gedanken? Ich werde doch eh gewinnen. Wu-huu!

Um ehrlich zu sein: Am liebsten würde ich ja mit meinem Graf Dracula gehen, aber James Potter war mir auch recht. Schließlich gehe ich nur mit ihm zum Ball und nicht mit in sein Bett. Das wäre ja die Höhe! Das kann man von einer Lady wie mir nicht erwarten. Moment! Ich? Lady? Ups, Versprecher. Ich bin keine Lady, aber auch keine Hure und auf keinen Fall werde ich am Weihnachtsball oder sonst wann mit Potter ins Bett gehen? Das ist wie die Frage, seit wann Schweine fliegen können, nämlich gar nicht.

Aber zurück von der kleinen Exkursion der Begründung, warum ich mit meinem Date nicht ins Bett gehe. Kayne soll an diesem Abend leiden, und zwar so richtig. Und ich würde triumphieren und von oben auf ihn herabblicken. Noch hat er sich nicht richtig mit Lily Marie Evans angelegt!

Ich rannte in Gedanken voll gegen etwas. Aua, mein Kopf. Verdammt, wer stellt denn so einen Scheiß mitten auf den Flur? Na ja, keine Zeit nachzudenken, denn ich muss umfallen, da dieses Ding ja mit meinem Kopf zusammentraf. Bumms - und schon lag ich auf der Erde. Scheiße, Knöchel verstaucht. So jetzt schnell Augen aufmachen und gucken was das ist.

Das Etwas stellte sich als Mensch und dann auch noch als James Potter heraus. Na ja, zumindest Zielperson erreicht. Wenn auch auf ne ziemlich bescheuerte Weise. Potter guckte mich an. Ähhh, der hält mich jetzt bestimmt für blöd. Na ja, ich bin ja auch nicht ganz dicht.

„Alles okay?", fragte er.

„Mehr oder weniger", sagte ich.

„Was nun? Eher mehr oder eher weniger?"

„Eher weniger."

„ Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Nein, mein Knöchel tut weh."

Er beugte sich zu mir herunter.

„Dann muss ich dich wohl auf Händen tragen." Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Moment mal? Was soll denn das? Er nahm mich hoch und trug mich auf Händen. Hallöchen? Es hätt gereicht, wenn du die Pomfrey hergeholt hättest. Na toll, jetzt darf ich mich von dir zum Krankenflügel tragen lassen und jeder Idiot sieht es, denn es war Zeit für das Abendessen.

Als wir nach einem kurzen Spruch von Madam Pomfrey wieder auf dem Rückweg waren, stellte ich ihm meine Frage.

„Ähm Potter?"

„Diesmal kein James?"

„Ähm James?"

„Was ist denn?"

„Danke fürs Tragen."

„Immer wieder gerne."

Er wollte vorausgehen, doch ich zog ihn am Arm.

„Noch was."

„Ich höre, Lily."

„Ich hab mich gefragt…also gefragt… ganz doll gefragt…"

„Was denn nun?"

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du nicht mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchtest!" So, das war nun raus. Scheiße! Er hat bestimmt schon ne Partnerin und Klein-Lily wird abserviert. Fucking hell, dass hätte ich doch früher wissen müssen. Blödheit tut echt weh.

„Okay, gerne", sagte er. Ich war total perplex.

„Okay was…James?"

„Okay, ich gehe mit dir dahin."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!"

„Jetzt ohne Verarsche?"

„Ja, jetzt ohne Verarsche." Juhu! Partner gefunden!

„Danke. Du bist der Beste." Ich umarmte ihn. Doch er sah mich, wie soll man sagen, ach in einer komischen Weise an.

„Es ist wegen Kayne, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Wegen Kayne?"

„Ja, wegen Kayne."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ach Mann Lily, als ob man dir die Rachegedanken nicht von den Augen ablesen könnte!"

„Bist du jetzt sauer?"

„Nein, wieso auch? Ich bin doch bereit dir zu helfen."

„Weißt du was, James Potter?"

„Was denn?"

„Ich glaube, aus uns werden noch einmal die besten Freunde."

„Bestimmt", sagte er.

Wir erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum, der fast leer war. Nur Cameron, Remus, Savannah und ihr Schatz waren anwesend.

„Was geht ab?", fragte Black.

„Alles normal", sagte ich.

„Also irgendwas stimmt zwischen James und dir nicht", sagte Savannah.

„Erzählt uns schon die Wahrheit!", meckerten Cam und Remus.

„Okay: Wir gehen zusammen auf den Ball", sagte ich.

„Ja ist doch klar, dass wir alle zusammen auf den Ball gehen", sagte Savannah.

„Mann Sav, du dumme Nuss, Lily und James gehen gemeinsam auf den Ball. Als Date!"

Ich lächelte.

„Aha, aha, aha?", gab Sav von sich.

„Sinneswandlung, Lily?", fragte Black.

„Nein, es geht um die Rache an Kayne Swenson", sagte Potter.

„Ja, ich denke, dass es gut ist, mit einem beleibten Jungen da zu erscheinen, wenn man den Ex fertig machen will", sagte ich.

„Du willst ja richtig durchgreifen, Lily", sagte Black.

Das brachte mich auf die Idee! Dane sehr, Black, bist ja doch zu was nützlich. Ich packte Potter…sorry…James am Arm und zog ihn mit raus zum See. Nachdem wir uns Zigaretten angezündet hatten, fing ich an mit der Sache „Ballkönig und Ballkönigin" und James war begeistert. Wir wollten Kayne noch weiter schocken, indem wir das Königspaar des Abends wurden. Das würde James zudem nicht schaden und eine super Show werden. Dann erzählte ich ihm noch von dem Song gegen Kayne und James fing an, so richtig böse über meinen Ex abzulästern. Stand ihm echt gut, diesem kleinen Bad Boy James. Ich kannte die Geschichten natürlich alle schon, aber es war interessant, alles mal aus einem andern Blickwinkel zu betrachten.

„Hey, bevor wir ausgehen, haben wir noch was wichtiges zu tun", sagte ich.

„Was denn?", fragte James.

„Wir müssen uns besser kennen lernen." Hähä, ich war schon richtig gespannt auf seine kleinen dunklen Geheimnisse.

„Okay."

Dann gingen wir nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählten uns fürs Erste die blödesten Witze.

„He Lily, warum wurde die ganze ostfriesische U-Boot Flotte an einem Tag versenkt?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Es war Tag der offenen Tür!"

Ich kreischte los. So einen bescheuerten Witz hatte ich noch nie gehört, dass er schon wieder witzig war. Leider bekamen wir Anpfiff von den anderen Schülern, die lernen wollten. Okay, okay, don't panic!

Ich schlug vor, in James Schlafsaal zu gehen. Hört sich vielleicht doof an, aber seid mal ehrlich, Leute, ich will doch nur mit ihm ausgehen, nicht mit ihm schlafen.

Also gingen wir nach oben, natürlich nur unter allen erstaunten Blicken der Gryffindors. Sav und Cam inklusive. James und ich erzählten uns gegenseitig noch weitere Witze über Ostfriesen, Russen und Engländer. Dieser James war echt witzig, das fiel mir jetzt erst auf. Also war er lustig und konnte mich trösten. Der perfekte beste Freund! Ich habe in meinem gesamten Leben noch nie so köstlich gelacht wie mit ihm. Dann verabredeten wir uns noch zum Shoppen eine Woche vor dem Ball. Man muss ja die Klamotten aufeinander abstimmen. So konnten wir dann auch noch andere Geschenke kaufen und alles würde perfekt werden.

„Hey, Lily, da sitzt deine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett", sagte James.

„Echt?", sagte ich und drehte mich um. Da saß keine Eule am Fensterbrett, stattdessen traf mich ein Kissen am Hinterkopf.

„Du!", brüllte ich. „Das gibt Rache!"

Ich nahm mir ein Kissen und schmiss es nach ihm. Dann warf er eins, was mich verfehlte. Oooh, nicht getroffen? Ich gackerte und fiel fast vom Bett. Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen,

ob du auch weit werfen kannst. Ich lief auf Remus Lupins Bett, welches am weitesten von James Bett entfernt war und warf die Kissen an James Kopf. Ätsch, ich treffe viel besser. Hier kommt die Jägerin zum Vorschein. Dann schnappte ich mir ein Kissen, lief voll auf James zu und verhaute ihn damit. Der ließ sich das natürlich nicht bieten, sondern packte mich kopfüber und drehte uns im Kreis. Hui, danach müssen wir erstmal klarkommen. Ich schrie durch den Raum und lachte gleichzeitig. Doch irgendwann wurde James wohl schwindelig und er landete mit mir auf einem Bett, er unten und ich oben, die Klamotten und Haare total zerwühlt.

In diesem Moment betrat Black den Raum.

„Oha, ich hab alles gesehen. Aber lasst euch trotzdem nicht stören!" Die Tür schwang wieder zu. James und ich sahen uns an und lachten. In den blödesten Situationen kommen immer Leute hinzu.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen", sagte ich.

„Das denke ich auch", schnaufte James.

Ich stand auf.

„Bis morgen", sagte ich, während ich ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab. Aber nur ein klitzekleines. Komisch, dass ich mal den Jungen küssen würde, vor dem ich damals 100 Meter gegen den Wind geflohen wäre.

Ich ging aufs Zimmer der Mädels. Sav und Cam waren auch da.

„Lily, wo warst du?", fragte Sav.

„Ähm…ich war bei James", antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Nee, ne?", sagte Cam.

„Ja doch."

„Das hätten wir nie gedacht!", sagt Savannah. Nun lass mal die Ironie, Mädel!

„Das erklärt, warum du so zerwühlt aussiehst", sagte Cam.

„Wir haben uns Witze erzählt", sagte ich.

„Ach ja. Und dann?", fragten Beide.

„Dann haben wir uns gegenseitig mit Kissen beworfen", sprach ich.

Sicher?", fragte Sav.

„Ja."

„Si-Si-Schatz hat aber was ganz anderes erzählt", meinte sie.

„Ich kann nur sagen, dass wir uns geärgert haben. Sagt mal, was haltet ihr von mir? Es war eine Kissenschlacht, mehr nicht!"

„Das glauben wir dir nicht!", riefen mir die Beiden zu.

„Dann eben nicht", sagte ich gleichgültig und legte mich schlafen.

Sollen sie doch mit ihren Interpretationen wahnsinnig werden! Ich weiß ja, wie es war und das ist die Wahrheit und nichts anderes!


	10. Shopping mit James

Kapitel zehn: Shopping mit James

Der nächste Morgen war reine Nervensache. Als ich aufwachte, standen schon Savannah und Cameron um mein Bett herum. Oh nein, ich bin doch gerade erst aufgewacht. Wieso muss ich mich jetzt den Fragen des Gerichts stellen?

„Guten Morgen, Lily", sagten Sav und Cam.

„Morgen", brummte ich.

Die Beiden sahen mich fragwürdig an.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Nun ja, wie kannst du beweisen, dass James und du, ihr euch nur einer Kissenschlacht hingegeben habt? Denk dran, Sirius Black hat eine Aussage gegen dich", sprach Cam.

„Hohes Gericht, fragt James Potter selber. Der wird die Kissenschlacht bestätigen."

„Seid Ihr sicher, Angeklagte, dass Ihr ihn nicht zum Lügen bezahlt habt?"

„Nein! Gott, er würde doch nie Geld von mir annehmen und tja, gute Freunde haben keinen Sex miteinander."

„Gute Freunde? Du und James seid gute Freunde?", fragte Sav.

„Was dagegen?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage.

„Nein, ich freue mich und bin erstaunt, schließlich hast du sechs Jahre an ihm gemeckert und auf einmal versteht ihr euch so super", meinte Cam.

„Ob da nicht was folgt?", fragte Sav.

„Nein", sagte ich konsequent.

„Sicher?"

„Klappe!", meinte ich und drehte mich auf die andere Seite. Die Beiden zogen meine Decke weg und Kälte strömte auf mich ein. Na wartet! Ich stürmte zu Savannahs Bett, klaute ihr Kissen und fand darunter einen Brief.

„Ein Brief?", fragte ich Sav, welche gleich rot anlief.

„Von wem der wohl ist?", fragte Cam.

„Der ist von meinem Schatz", sagte Sav.

„Darf ich?", fragte ich.

„Sicher", antwortete Sav, war aber nicht so zufrieden damit, dass ich ihn gefunden hatte.

Ich faltete das Papier auseinander.

_Liebste Savannah,_

_die letzte Zeit mit dir war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. _

_Jeden Morgen, wenn ich die Augen aufmache, denke ich an dich_

_und weiß, dass der bevorstehende Tag ein guter sein wird, weil ich dich,_

_das kostbarste Juwel meines Herzens sehen kann. Wenn ich dann endlich in deine_

_Augen sehen kann, dann sehe ich in eine Seele, die so wunderbar ist, dass ich sie eigentlich nicht verdient habe. Doch wenn nicht ich wer denn dann? Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin und deinen Erzählungen zuhöre, dann höre ich deine wunderschöne Stimme und all die intelligenten Worte, die du mit ihr bildest. Wenn uns ein Kuss verbindet, dann ist es so, als ob ich in den Himmel steigen würde, da ich an der Seite eines wahren Engels bin. Eigentlich will ich dir damit nur einen Satz sagen: Savannah, ich liebe dich über alles. Für dich gab ich meine Vergangenheit auf und mit dir möchte ich die Zukunft teilen. Ich liebe dich und das wird immer so bleiben._

_Dein Sirius_

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Black schreibt einen Liebesbrief. Nicht, dass ich es ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, aber so romantisch. Das Beste war, dass er seiner wilden Vergangenheit den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Er ist endlich erwachsen geworden. Vielleicht auch ein Neuanfang für die Beziehung zu den besten Freundinnen seiner großen Liebe. Ich war überzeugt, dass wir uns nun, da ich meine Denkweise über ihn geändert hatte, besser verstehen würden.

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, es ihm zu sagen und lief direkt in Slip und Top in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da saß er mit James Potter und hatte einen irritierten Blick drauf, als ich zu ihm stürmte und ihn umarmte.

„Woah Lily, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er.

„Ach weißt du, es tut mir alles Leid. Ich habe deine Beziehung zu Savannah nie als ernst angesehen und nun merke ich erst, dass du total nett bist und ich will dir sagen, dass Sav und du, ihr meinen Segen habt." Ich lächelte.

„Dass ich das mal richtig verstehe: Du rennst halbnackt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um mir zu sagen, dass du Sav und mir den Segen gibst?"

„Jawohl."

„Okay, das freut mich. Aber wie kam es zur Sinneswandlung? Du hattest immer was gegen mich und auf einmal fällst du mir um den Hals!"

„Der Brief", sagte ich leise.

„Der Brief?"

„Yup, ich hab ihn bei Sav gefunden und im Endeffekt ist es doch gut, denn nun kenn ich dein wahres Ich und weiß, dass Sav nicht nur ein Spielball für dich ist."

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben", meinte Sirius und ging irritiert in seinen Schlafsaal.

„Wird dir nicht kalt?", fragte James Potter.

„Langsam schon, ich gehe dann mal wieder hoch", sagte ich und verschwand. Oh Gott, was für ein peinlicher Auftritt. Etwa ein Achtel der Schülerschaft von Gryffindor hat mich an diesem Morgen nur in Unterwäsche gesehen. Doch es hat sich gelohnt, denn wieder war ein Problem aus der Welt geschafft und das sollte doch etwas bedeuten. Zum Glück verkniffen sich meine Mitschüler irgendwelche Kommentare, doch ich wurde trotzdem rot wie eine Tomate.

Die folgende Zeit verging und die Verabredung mit Potter…äh James rückte näher. Savannah und Cameron interpretierten in das neue Benehmen natürlich wieder jede Menge rein, aber das war mir egal, denn James war nett und basta! Ich kann mich doch mit ihm unterhalten, schließlich gehe ich mit ihm zum Ball!

Am Samstag unserer Verabredung stand er pünktlich im Gemeinschaftsraum und wir gingen zusammen nach Hogsmeade. Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter und die Leute um uns herum tuschelten schon. Leute, wenn ihr einen Hund und ne Katzer nebeneinander gehen seht, heißt das doch nicht, dass der Hund die Katze besteigt! Lasst doch mal die doofen Blicke und das Gebrabbel! Ist doch eh alles Humbug, was ihr euch da einbildet!

Dann kamen wir endlich an und ich zog James (Ja, ich hab's gelernt!) an der Hand in einen Zigarettenladen, um Tabak zu kaufen. Schließlich stand die Ferienzeit vor der Tür und da raucht man bekanntlich mehr. (A/N: Ich zumindest.)

In einem nächsten Laden an der Ecke fand ich einen wunderschönen Traumfänger und kaufte ihn Savannah. Die stand auf solchen Quatsch, während ich mir nur an die Stirn fasste. Aber was tut man nicht für seine Lieben?

Dann zog mich James zu einem Trendladen und kaufte für seine Freunde und seine Familie Geschenke ein. Seine Eltern bekamen so eine Art Bilderrahmen, der die Widmung ‚Die besten Eltern der Welt' enthielt und ein Lied abspielen konnte. Zudem kaufte James ihnen noch eine neue Ausgabe der Dan-Brown- Reihe, die nicht nur bei Muggeln sehr beleibt war.

Für Sirius besorgte er irgend so einen Fanartikel und Remus bekam von ihm ein Buch. Leseratten muss an Weihnachten schließlich etwas geboten werden.

Ich lag jetzt im Rückstand und kaufte für Cameron eine moderne Vase, die sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Sie steht auf die moderne Kunst und schwärmt ständig von irgendwelchen Künstlern, deren Namen ich noch nie gehört hatte.

In einem Antik-Laden kaufte ich eine tolle Schale, die bestimmt schon über 50 Jahre alt war. Meine Eltern würden sich bestimmt freuen, denn sie sammelten Gegenstände aus allen Epochen der Geschichte.

Meine Schwester wurde mit duftender Seife abgefertigt. Diese Zicke konnte mich eigentlich mal, aber es würde blöd wirken, wenn ich ihr nichts schenken würde. Zumindest war das nicht teuer.

Dann trennten James und ich uns für eine halbe Stunde, um uns gegenseitig ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Das hatten wir so abgemacht. Mal sehen, was da rauskommen würde. Ich brauchte etwas passendes, egal wie teuer.

Ich überlegte und überlegte, hatte schon ein Buch in den Händen. Doch das war nichts Besonderes. Quidditch? Nee, hat er ja schon alles. Vielleicht was mit Rauchen? Nein! Gott, das war ja schwieriger als gedacht.

Plötzlich entdeckte ich das perfekte Geschenk in der Auslage eines Schmuckgeschäftes. Sie musste es einfach sein. Sie war so sportlich, so sexy und so perfekt. Ich kaufte sie und gab dafür ne Menge Geld aus. Aber es musste einfach diese Uhr von Tommy Hilfiger für James sein. Sie war silbern und sehr, sehr elegant. Das würde sein Outfit auf dem Weihnachtsball noch einen zusätzlichen Touch geben.

Ich war nun fertig mit den Geschenken und schlenderte gemütlich zum Treffpunkt. Dort paffte ich eine und dann kam auch James.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du auf mich wartest", stellte er fest.

„So viel Schnelligkeit hast du mir wohl nicht zugetraut!" Ich lächelte.

„Nein, Frauen brauchen doch bekanntlich stundenlang, bis sie sich entschieden haben, das Paar Schuhe doch nicht zu kaufen."

„Dass du dich solcher Klischees bedienst!" Ich baute mich vor ihm auf und unterdrückte das Lachen.

„Na ja, Ausnahmen bestätigen bekanntlich die Regel", sagte er.

Wir lachten und betraten dann gemeinsam den Klamottenladen, der vor unseren Nasen lag. Als wir eintraten, war ich baff. Die Klamotten erinnerten an teure Designerware. Ich wusste, dass ich gleich albern werden würde, aber James war auch nicht besser. Ich schaute zu ihm, wir zählten von eins bis drei und drehten dann durch. James probierte einen roten Anzug an und legte eine bescheuerte Tanzchoreografie hin, etwa wie John Travolta in Grease. Ich marschierte im Marilyn Monroe-Dress aus der Kabine und sang „Diamonds are a girl's best friend". Dann ging James zurück in die Kabine und kam als Will Smith wieder raus. Er sang „Men in Black" und tanzte auch so. Ich zog daraufhin ein Kleid an, das aussah wie eines von Madonna, und sang „Like a virgin". Wir hatten so einen riesigen Spaß, ach wenn alle anderen Leute in dem Laden dachten, dass wir frisch aus der Klapse ausgebrochen sind und nun eine bahnbrechende Flucht vor uns hatten.

Dann trat James erneut aus der Kabine und mir blieb der Atem stocken. Er sah einfach wundervoll aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd ohne Schlips und ohne Fliege, die oberen beiden Knöpfe geöffnet. Wow! Bitte kneift mich, sonst kippe ich gleich um. Die Klamotten unterstützten seine besondere Aura.

„Du siehst toll aus", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Du auch", meinte er zu mir. Ich sollte mal meine Kleidung beschreiben. Ich trug ein rotes langes Kleid, das unten ausgestellt war. Dazu hatte ich schwarze Handschuhe an.

Wir sahen insgesamt aus wie zwei Hollywoodstars auf dem Weg zur Oscar-Verleihung, sagte die Verkäuferin zu uns und ich konnte den Blick nicht von James lassen.

„Ich glaube der Titel vom Ballkönig ist dir sicher", sagte ich.

„Und du bist die perfekte Ballkönigin", sagte James.

„Was sagen sie nun?", fragte die Verkäuferin.

„Gekauft!", rief James durch den ganzen Laden.

Ich musste wieder lachen und wir gingen zurück in die Umkleiden, um die Klamotten zu wechseln. Wir suchten uns noch schnell die passenden Schuhe aus und bezahlten. Dann war es Zeit, mit unseren ganzen Tüten zurück zum Schloss zu gehen.

„Du wirst die schönste Königin sein, die Hogwarts je erlebt hat", sagte James.

„Und du bist wohl der attraktivste Ballkönig", meinte ich.

„Lily, ich möchte dir noch was sagen."

„Warte, ich möchte zuerst. Also die letzte Zeit mit dir war einfach wunderbar und ich genieße echt jede Minute, die wir miteinander verbringen. Ich finde es super, dass wir nun beste Freunde sind und uns nicht mehr angiften. Und wir werden immer beste Freunde bleiben, oder?"

„Sicher", sagte James.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Hab ich vergessen."

Wir betraten das Schloss. Als ich ins Zimmer kam, fischten die Mädels mein Ballkleid aus der Tüte und betrachteten es entzückt. Sie bequasselten mich eine halbe Stunde dazu und ich schaltete mal auf Durchzug. Irgendwann wurde mir das zu viel. Ich scheuchte sie kurz nach draußen, um die Weihnachtsgeschenke zu verstecken und als wir wieder zusammen waren, besprachen wir noch weitere wichtige Dinge wie Weihnachtskarten, die wir an unsere Eltern schicken mussten. Doch von dem Thema wichen wir wieder ab und kamen bald wieder zu unserem Lieblingsthema: Der Weihnachtsball und die Begleitungen.


	11. Der Weihnachtsball

7

Kapitel elf: Der Weihnachtsball

Im Vorfeld: Eigentlich wollte ich nach diesem Kapitel aufhören, doch da ihr so begeistert von der Geschichte seid, schreibe ich das alles weiter. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe die folgenden Chapter gefallen euch!

Was soll ich noch sagen? Die Woche vor Heiligabend war eine dieser Wochen, in denen sich keiner auf die Schule konzentrierte. Alle und wirklich alle, auch die Oberstreber, waren mit ihren Gedanken beim Weihnachtsball. Alle Mädels hatten ein kribbeliges Gefühl im Bauch und die Jungs versuchten das zu überspielen. Ich hörte noch nie so viele doofe Sprüche wie in dieser Zeit. Es war so, als würden sich die Siebtklässler wie die Erstklässler benehmen.

Dann kam endlich der 24. Dezember. Niemand war so aufgeregt wie wir drei Mädchen, ist doch klar, also gingen wir raus, um uns abzulenken. Wir veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht und hatten dabei sehr viel Spaß. Natürlich kamen James und seine Freunde auch. Ich konnte mich prima hinter einem Baum verstecken und traf Sirius Black mitten ins Gesicht. Tor! Tor! Jetzt lag Klein-Lily in Führung. Hähä, niemand kann mir was vormachen! Ich hopste herum. Großer Fehler, denn James schlich sich von hinten an und drückte mir einen Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht. Na warte, Bürschchen! Ich nahm eine Handvoll Schnee und schüttete sie direkt in seine Jacke. Er zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und sah in mein unschuldiges Gesicht. Doch alle Unschuld nützte nichts und ich bekam wieder die volle Ladung ins Gesicht. Na da will ich mal sehen, ob er sich auf die Lily-Attacke vorbereitet hat. Ich schubste ihn zu Boden und seifte ihn so richtig schön ein. Sirius bekam das natürlich mit, half seinem Freund und packte mich kopfüber. Ich schrie und er übergab mich James, der die Idee hatte, mich in den eiskalten See zu werfen. Aaah! Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Ich boxte auf seinen Rücken, doch alles half nichts und wir standen auf einem Steg.

„Bereit abzufliegen?", fragte er.

„Neiiin!", schrie ich und versuchte, von ihm runterzukommen. Erfolglos.

„Da hast du ein letztes Mal Glück gehabt", sagte er und ließ mich runter. Ich war natürlich rachsüchtig und schubste James in den See. Doch leider packe er meinen Arm und wir landeten Beide im kalten Wasser. Oh Mann, was sollte denn die Aktion? Mich einfach mit hinein zu ziehen. Frechheit!

Wir kletterten auf den Steg zurück und ich trocknete uns mit einem Zauberspruch. James guckte irritiert. Tja, da siehste mal, was ich alles kann.

So ging das dann bis um 17 Uhr. Dann nämlich begannen die Vorbereitungen für den Ball. Wir gingen auf unsere Zimmer und ich überraschte Sav und Cam mit meinen Geschenken. Seit meiner Geburt bekamen wir die Geschenke schon am 24. Dezember, bei Sav und Cam war es genauso. Die Beiden öffneten also mein Geschenk und staunten nicht schlecht. Sie waren so begeistert und umarmten mich. Ach, Freunde sind doch was Tolles.

Was aber schenkten sie mir? Ich öffnete das gemeinsame Geschenk und hätte fast geheult. Darin befanden sich zwei glitzernde Haarspangen, die nur vor sich her funkelten. Daneben lag ein Buch, das ich mir schon seit Ewigkeiten gewünscht hatte. Ich korrigiere den Satz von vorhin. Freunde sind nicht nur was Tolles, sondern das Beste Geschenk aller Zeiten.

Nach einer weiteren Umarmung begann dann das Zurechtmachen für den Abend. Zuerst duschten wir alle. Als ich fertig war, drehte ich meine Haare auf Lockenwickler auf. Danach cremte ich mich mit der Bodylotion ein und fing an, die Haare zu trocknen. Danach hatte ich noch etwas Zeit und machte erst mal ein Kreuzworträtsel. Es war schon 19 Uhr, als ich wieder auf die Uhr schaute. Um 19.30 Uhr waren wir mit unseren Partnern im Gemeinschaftsraum verabredet. Ich zog mein Kleid und die Handschuhe an und schminkte mich. Die Augen wurden nur leicht geschminkt, dafür benutzte ich roten Lippenstift passend zum Kleid. Dann kam der Moment der Momente und ich löste die Lockenwickler. Nur noch etwas Parfüm und ich war fertig. Sav und Cam schauten mich verdattert an.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Nichts, Nicole Kidman, äh Lily", antwortete Cameron.

Ich schaute nochmals in den Spiegel und sah tatsächlich so aus wie die Hollywood-Schauspielerin in Moulin Rouge.

Cam zog ihr schwarzes und Sav ihr mit Leopardenmuster versehenes Abendkleid an. Sie sahen entzückend aus. Ich nahm noch schnell James Geschenk in meine Hände und es konnte losgehen. Wir konnten uns ins Getümmel stürzen.

Cam und Sav gingen gemeinsam vor und als sie unten ankamen, ging ich zur Treppe und stieg langsam hinunter (A/N: Etwa so, wie das Rose in Titanic tut). Unten angekommen blickte ich in James Augen, der mir einen Handkuss gab. Beste Freunde können eben auch etwas romantisch sein.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus", sagte er.

„Du auch", sagte ich und lächelte.

Die meisten unserer Mitschüler starrten uns an, als wären wir wirklich Stars.

„Frohe Weihnachten, James", sagte ich und gab ihm das kleine Paket.

Er öffnete es gewissenhaft. Dann hielt er die Uhr in der Hand.

„Wow, so eine habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht!", rief er euphorisch. Ich freute mich für ihn. Dann zog er ein Schmuckkästchen aus seiner Tasche.

„Würdest du bitte einen Blick hier rein werfen?", fragte er und öffnete das Kästchen. (A/N: Erinnert an Edward und Vivien aus Pretty Woman, nur diesmal ist der Inhalt nicht nur geliehen)

Mir verschlug es die Sprache. Im Kästchen befand sich eine glitzernde Kette, die ein Vermögen gekostet haben musste. Ich war angetan. So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen. Scheiße, ich fange gleich an zu heulen. Bloß unterdrücken, Lily.

„James, ich kann das nicht annehmen", sagte ich.

„Das musst du aber, sonst gebe ich dir die Uhr zurück."

„Auf keinen Fall gibst du mir die Uhr zurück!"

„Siehst du, dann musst du die Kette behalten."

Er nahm sie aus dem Kästchen und band sie mir um den Hals. Dabei streichelten seine Finger meinen Hals und er fragte flüsternd, welches Parfüm ich benutze. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Hä? Wieso das denn? Er ist doch nur mein bester Freund. Na ja, egal.

Sav fragte uns, ob wir nun ewig hier stehen bleiben oder sie begleiten wollten. Wir gingen hinunter und wurden gleich in die Große Halle gebeten. Wir setzten uns mit Sav, Sirius, Cam und Remus an einen Tisch und es wurde still. Nach einigen unruhigen Minuten trat Dumbledore ans Mikrofon:

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, es ist mir eine Ehre, euch alle zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball zu begrüßen. ES ist wieder ein Jahr vergangen, seit wir das Fest der Geburt Christi feierten. Unsere Organisatoren haben wieder volle Arbeit geleistet und ich fühlte mich gleich verzaubert, als ich die Halle betrat.

Für einige ist es heute der letzte Weihnachtsball auf dieser Schule und unter diesen einigen befinden sich auch vier sehr talentierte Leute, die wohl heute Abend das letzte Mal die Bühne aufsuchen, bevor sie die Arbeit mit den Prüfungen haben. Ich bitte um einen Applaus für Lily, Jason, Matt und Robbie!"

Die Menge klatschte und ich erhob mich von meinem Platz. Die Anderen wünschten mir noch viel Glück und schon war ich mit den Jungs auf der Bühne. Dann begannen wir zu spielen:

„_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone  
You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah_

_Since U Been Gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say  
But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone  
How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone  
How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way  
But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again  
Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone"_

Die Leute klatschten und ich bedankte mich tausendmal für ihren Applaus. Es war so toll Kaynes blöde Visage zu sehen und erhaben zu lachen.

„Ein ganz bestimmter Junge wird bei diesem Lied hoffentlich ins Grübeln gekommen sein", sagte ich, bevor wir die Bühne verließen. Alle schauten zu Kayne und tuschelten über ihn. Ha, Rache ist so süß.

Ich sah Kayne und ging zu James.

„Sieh nur, er ist tatsächlich mit Jo Anne Kent hier", sagte ich.

„Wohl noch seine einzige Freundin", meinte James.

„Sehen sie nicht albern aus?", fragte ich.

„Natürlich", sagte er.

Danach wurde leichte Musik gespielt und es gab Abendessen. Ich schlug mir den Bauch voll, denn Singen macht hungrig. Mich jedenfalls. Die Raucher verzogen sich nach dem Festmahl erst mal, um zu paffen und als wir wieder drinnen waren, konnte keiner mehr die Wahl zum Königspaar erwarten. Doch zur Verkündung war noch eine Stunde Zeit.

„Möchtest du tanzen, Partnerin?", fragte James mich.

„Aber sicher doch, Partner", antwortete ich. Kichernd verzogen wir uns auf die Tanzfläche und legen ein paar tolle Schritte hin, die auch die anderen Tanzpaare beeindruckten. James war echt ein gnadenloser Tänzer. Er konnte alles perfekt und es machte richtig Spaß. Die Zeit verging mit ihm wie im Flug und ich hielt ihn schon für den nächsten John Travolta.

Dann trat Christie White vors Mikrofon. Sie hatte Kronen und einen gewissen Zettel in der Hand.

„Meine lieben Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen, ich möchte nun das Ergebnis der Wahl verkünden. Nominiert bei den Männern waren: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kayne Swenson und Mark Kellerman. Nominiert bei den Frauen waren: Jo Anne Kent, Lindsay Morgan, Savannah Myra, Cameron Long und Lily Evans. Nun ist der spannende Moment gekommen. Ihr wollt es alle wissen!"

„Sag es endlich!", schrie jemand aus dem Publikum.

„Ballkönig und Ballkönigin in diesem Jahr sind: James Potter UND Lily Evans! Applaus!"

Ich fiel James in die Arme und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Jaah! Wir haben Kayne besiegt! Ich sah nur noch, wie alle Schüler in ein Klatschen verfielen, na ja, Kayne nicht.

Wir gingen hoch zu Christie, die uns die Kronen aufsetzte. Danach mussten wir den Tanz als Königspaar durchführen und flüsterten die ganze Zeit:

„Hast du Kaynes Gesicht gesehen?", zischte ich.

„Ja, sicher, klar", antwortete James, aber er schien vom Thema weg zu sein.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Hey König, du kannst mir alles erzählen. Wir sind beste Freunde!"

„Ach nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Nun komm schon."

„Du hast das hier alles wegen Kayne getan, oder?"

„Ja, das war doch auch so abgemacht."

„Darin liegt mein Problem."

„Bitte erzähle es mir!"

„Okay, kannst du dich an Halloween erinnern?"

„Ja und ich will endlich wissen, wer denn nun Dracula ist. Er war so toll, so vollkommen, so super, so unbeschreiblich, so…"

„Lily!"

„Was denn?"

„ICH war Graf Dracula." Ist nicht wahr, Versteckte Kamera! Mann, der will mich doch verarschen, oder? Beste Freunde erzählen sich doch alles. Oh nein, er sah ziemlich ernst aus. Zu ernst für meinen Geschmack. Nein! Er ist wirklich Graf Dracula.

Ich trat von James weg und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die Musik stoppte und alle hörten jetzt zu.

„Dann, dann hast du mich die ganze Zeit angelogen!", schrie ich. „So was schimpft sich bester Freund!"

„Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen dürfen…", sagte er und lief sofort raus.

„James!", rief ich ihm hinterher und versuchte hinterher zu rennen, doch Sav und Cam hielten mich fest.

„Was ist los?", fragten sie mich beide.

„James, er ist…er ist…"

„Wohl nicht so von dir begeistert wie du von ihm!", rief Kayne großmäulig und stellte sich vor mich.

„WIE BITTE?"

„Na ja, du willst was von ihm, aber er lässt dich nicht ran, ganz einfach!"

„Weißt du was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte?", kreischte ich Kayne fragend an.

„Was denn, Süße?"

„Das!", schrie ich durch den Raum und haute ihm mit meiner Faust mal wieder auf die Nase, dass er reglerecht nach hinten fiel. Langsam mutierte ich zum Schläger. Als ich zu ihm sah, bemerkte ich das Blut, das aus seiner Nase lief. Schon wieder. Ich hoffte, dass sie nun gebrochen war. Ein Streit mit mir ist nun mal teuer, doch ich konnte jetzt keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden.

Nun musste ich erstmal James finden, denn ich war ihm eine Erklärung schuldig. Wenn ich Dracula liebte, dann liebte ich ihn. Oh mein Gott, ich liebte James Potter, den Jungen, den ich sechs Jahre lang gehasst hatte und mit dem ich eine Freundschaft aufbauen konnte. Oder bildete ich mir die Freundschaft nur ein? Warum hatte ich Gänsehaut, nachdem James meinen Hals berührt hatte? Wieso konnte er wohl so gut tanzen wie Dracula? Ich bin eine so dumme Pute, das hätte ich doch wissen müssen und das sollte er nun wissen. Meine große Liebe. Ich trat auf das Schulgelände hinaus und drehte mich nach links, rechts, vorne und hinten. Die Liebe meines Lebens war hier irgendwo.

„James?", rief ich verzweifelt. „Wo bist du, James?"

Keine Antwort. Ich versuchte es wieder:„Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich so gemein zu dir war!" Na ja, gemein in einem anderen Sinn, ich hätte seine Gefühle bemerken sollen.

Ich wanderte zum See und fand ihn unter der alten Eiche. Allein. Schweigend. Rauchend.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, ohne mich anzuschauen.

„Dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."

„Dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen!"

„Ich möchte aber nicht gehen, James."

„Ach ja? Willst wohl noch weiter auf meinen Gefühlen rumtrampeln oder was? Ich sag dir gleich, spar es dir."

„Nein, ich will doch nur reden. Bitte."

„Ich hätte es dir nie erzählen dürfen!"

„Doch, es ist gut, dass nun die Wahrheit zum Vorschein kam. Ich wollte es erst nicht wahrhaben. Verdammt, ich bin so doof. Die Unfreundlichkeit bereue ich total."

„Nein, ist doch richtig so, Lily. Nur weiter! Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich niemals eine Chance bei dir haben werde. Ich bin wohl bis an mein Leben lang nur der beste Freund, mit dem man Rachepläne schmieden kann und sonst was für lustige Sachen macht. Dabei träumte ich von was anderem. Zum Glück habe ich nicht vor allen Leuten gesagt, dass ich dich mehr als mein Leben liebe und für dich alles tun würde. Das wäre ganz schön peinlich gewesen. Es war ja jetzt schon schlimm. Was wäre das nur für ein Desaster gewesen?"

„Dir muss nichts peinlich sein", sagte ich in beruhigendem Ton und zündete mir eine Zigarette an. Gleichzeitig liefen Tränen über mein Gesicht. Scheiße, jetzt fing ich auch noch an zu flennen. Oh Gott!

„Du musst deswegen nicht heulen", sagte er, aber nun in einem sanfteren Ton. Ich weinte trotzdem weiter, mir war nun alles egal.

„James, ich kann so nicht weiterleben. Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht, das kapiere ich doch erst jetzt. Ich habe wie wild nach Dracula gesucht, war schon völlig besessen davon, hab mich von einem blöden Typen verarschen lassen, und dabei völlig übersehen, dass ich Dracula schon längst gefunden hatte und damit meine große Liebe, die ich für nichts auf der Welt wieder hergeben würde auch nach der Sache mit Kayne Swenson. Diese große Liebe bist du, James. Und als du mir das mit Dracula und dir gesagt hattest, war ich so überrascht und verletzt, weil ich dachte, wir könnten uns vertrauen als beste Freunde. Aber wir waren ja nie beste Freunde, sondern haben uns geliebt und ich habe das nicht realisiert. Ich konnte das erst heute Abend realisieren. Bitte verzeihe mir und gib mir eine Chance, denn ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Ich kenne meinen Platz nun und der ist an deiner Seite", sprudelte es nur so aus mir raus, während die Tränen immer stärker aus meinen Augen traten.

Aus James ernstem Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein Lächeln und ich heulte weiter, doch jetzt waren es Glückstränen. Ich wusste, er hat mir verziehen, das sah man ihm an.

Ich strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und unsere Lippen kamen sich immer näher, bis sie schließlich aufeinander trafen. Es war wie ein Vulkanausbruch und die ganzen schweren Ketten des Drucks fielen mit einem Mal von mir ab. Der Kuss war ein gutes Gefühl, als ob ich den höchsten Berg bestiegen hätte oder durch die tiefste See getaucht wäre. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten, schaute mir James in meine verheulten Augen.

„Zum Glück ist das wasserfeste Wimperntusche", sagte ich und er küsste mich noch mal und nahm mich danach in seine Arme. Wir standen etwa eine halbe Stunde starr am See und klammerten uns aneinander fest. Niemand konnte uns mehr trennen, also vielleicht aus dieser Umarmung, aber als Paar waren wir nun unzertrennlich.

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,  
No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now  
No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change  
'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah  
You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?


	12. Der Weihnachtsball Teil 2

Kapitel zwölf: Der Weihnachtsball Teil 2

Langsam wurde es uns etwas kalt am See, denn es war Winter und wir hatten keine Mäntel über. Hui! Das war vielleicht eine schwere Geburt, bis James und ich endlich die waren, zu denen Gott uns bestimmt hatte, nämlich zwei Personen, die nun füreinander da waren und nicht nur als Freunde. Mann, jetzt wird sich einiges ändern. Ich muss mir keine Interpretationen der Mädels wieder anhören. Yeah! Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie nun die Klappe halten. Jetzt beginnt die Phase des „Hab ich's dir doch gesagt!"- Gequatsches. Yo! Hey! Die Yo-Phase ist zurückgekehrt, obwohl es eigentlich albern ist, das Leben in Phasen einzuteilen. Ich sah zu James.

„Wollen wir uns stellen?", fragte ich.

„Ich könnte dich die ganze Zeit küssen, wie sollen wir da zum Schloss zurückkommen?", sagte er.

„Ach, mir fällt da was ein", sprach ich und löste mich aus der Umarmung. „Komm, fang mich!", schrie ich und lief geradewegs auf das Schloss zu. Blöd aber auch, denn es war erstens Schnee und ich hatte zweitens hohe Schuhe an. Und drittens würde ich gleich ausrutschen. Uaah! Fast. Dann umschlungen mich zwei Arme. Na toll, er hat mich gefangen, aber zumindest standen wir vor dem Eingang in die Große Halle.

„Bereit?", fragte ich.

„Noch ein Kuss", sagte er.

„Den bekommst du drinnen", meinte ich.

„Gut, dann sage ich: Noch einen geheimen Kuss."

Ich grummelte und küsste ihn dann. Himmel! Ich hatte es hier mit einem Spezialisten zu tun, denn mein ganzer Körper kribbelte.

„Jetzt aber", sagte ich, nachdem wir uns voneinander lösten. Er nahm meine Hand und wir betraten gemeinsam die Große Halle.

Okay Leute, ihr müsst euch das so vorstellen: Also eine Hochzeit ist nichts dagegen. Als James und ich eintraten, schauten uns alle an, als ob ein Kaiserin Sissi und ihr Franz den Saal betreten hätten. Ich sah zu James und lächelte. Gott, hatte er schöne braune Augen, hab ich das schon mal erwähnt. Und sein Haar schwarz wie Ebenholz. Mann, Mann, Mann, das sagen nur Verliebte. Wir bahnten unseren Weg durch die Tanzfläche, deren Tänzer eh nur erstarrt da standen. In der Mitte beendeten wir unseren Gang und begannen zu tanzen.

„WAS SOLL DAS DENN JETZT?", frage eine Schülerin.

„Na ja, wir müssen doch den Tanz als Königspaar beenden", sagte James gelassen. Wir tanzten und es war einfach alles perfekt. Alle schauten mit leuchtenden Augen zu und waren gespannt, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

„Jetzt?", flüsterte ich zu James.

„Okay", sagte er.

Wir nahmen den anderen die Spannung und küssten uns vor der gesamten Schülerschaft. Es war wie eine Explosion und diesmal ist nicht das Gefühl beim Küssen gemeint. Als wir den Kuss beendeten, sahen wir zu den anderen Schülern, die wie eifrig beim Klatschen waren. Mein erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck stimmte in ein Lachen um. Dann wurde die Musik gewechselt und sie spielten heiße Latino-Musik, die sich natürlich keiner entgehen ließ. Es war wie im Film, James und ich in der Mitte und alle anderen um uns herum. Wir tanzten wohl eine Ewigkeit bis wir uns entschlossen, etwas zu trinken. Ich setzte mich hin und James ging die Getränke holen.

„Ach ja, der Junge, den du so sehr hasst?", fragte mich eine Person. Na wer war das wohl? Richtig! Savannah natürlich und wie immer mit Black am Arm.

„Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen", antwortete ich ihr cool.

„Tja, endlich hat sich alles ins Positive entwickelt", sagte Sirius.

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst!", sagte ich.

„Aber mal ehrlich, Lily. Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, dass James richtig toll ist?", fragte Sav.

„Ja Sav, das hast du", antwortete ich genervt. Zum Glück war James zu unserem Tisch unterwegs.

„Hier bitte", sagte er und reichte mir das Glas.

„Yo Prongs, endlich mit deiner Traumfrau zusammen!", gab Sirius von sich und versuchte den großen Macker zu machen. Aber ich kenn ihn ja.

James setzte sich und legte seinen Arm um mich.

„Tja, die Zeit ist gekommen. Ich wusste doch, dass es irgendwann so wird", sagte er.

„Ach ja? Da hat es dich aber ganz schön Arbeit gekostet, um mich zu überzeugen", erzählte ich lachend und die Anderen stimmten ein.

„Die hab ich doch gern gemacht", sagte James und beugte sich zu mir und mich wohl heute zum hunderttausendstenmal zu küssen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Cameron?", fragte ich Sav.

„Ich glaube, die ist auf der Tanzfläche mit Remus", sagte Sirius.

Ich blickte dort hin, doch es war kein Paar dergleichen zu finden.

„Negativ", sagte ich.

„Tja dann sind sie wohl bei einer Sache, die wir nicht stören sollten", sagte Savannah und grinste mich an.

„Zum Glück kennen Padfoot und ich noch andere Schlafplätze", sagte James.

„Schließlich möchten die Anderen nicht gestört werden", sprach Sirius und lachte dreckig. Mannomann, als ob das was Schlimmes wäre.

Ich trank mein Glas aus und nahm dann Sav an der Hand zur Tanzfläche. Die Jungs hatten Pause, jetzt würden die Mädels auf der Tanzfläche alles geben.

Es spielte moderne Musik, so konnten wir auseinander tanzen. Ha! Endlich war ich voll und ganz glücklich. Wir verbrachten eine kleine Ewigkeit auf dem Parkett und wollten auch gar nicht mehr aufhören. Alles war schließlich perfekt und ich fühlte mich gut! Na ja, das lustige ‚Hui!' lag wohl am Inhalt des Glases. Gott, was hat er mir da nur besorgt? Okay, es war Wodka-Cola, aber irgendwie mit ganz schön viel Wodka. Na warte, Jungchen, so schnell kriegste mich nicht besoffen. Der will mich doch nur morgen auslachen, wenn ich einen Kater habe. Und das schimpft sich Freund! Ich musste bei dem Gedanken lachen und konnte nicht mehr. Sav sah mich irritiert an und dadurch konnte ich mich wieder beruhigen.

Plötzlich tippte mir jemand von hinten auf die Schulter und ich drehte mich um. Ähh, pfui! Ich sah direkt in Kaynes blöde Fresse. Scheiße, der zog mich auch noch von Sav weg.

„Lass mich los!", schrie ich.

„Schnauze!", schrie er.

„Scheiße, du sollst mich loslassen, Arschloch!", brüllte ich.

„Schlampe", sagte er.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Im nächsten Moment haute James ihm eine rein und Kayne sank zu Boden. Langsam müsste er doch schon daran gewöhnt sein.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du Blödmann", sagte Kayne, stand wieder auf und wollte James eine reinhauen. Der bekam es voll ab und seine Nase fing an zu bluten. Die Beiden gingen aufeinander los und kloppten sich.

„Schluss!", schrie ich mehrmals, doch es half nichts. Dann kamen einige Schüler aus unserem Jahrgang und zerrten die Beiden auseinander. Dann kam Professor McGonagall.

„Was ist denn hier los? Ich war der Meinung, dass sich zwei achtzehnjährige junge Männer benehmen können. Strafarbeiten für euch beide!"

Dann ging sie wieder und James und Kayne maulten, sahen dann den anderen jeweils an und wollten wieder aufeinander losgehen. Die Jungs zogen Kayne aus der Halle.

„Du kannst deine kleine Hure nicht immer beschützen, Potter! Merk dir das!", brüllte er.

James zitterte vor Wut und wollte fast wieder auf Kayne losgehen, doch ich hielt ihn mit Mühe fest.

„Scheiße", sagte ich, als ich seine immer noch blutende Nase sah.

„Nicht so schlimm", meinte James.

„Wir gehen nach oben", sagte ich. „In deinen komischen Raum. Dein Zimmer ist ja blockiert."

„Okay", sagte er und gemeinsam verließen wir die Große Halle. Wir stiegen unzählige Stufen hinauf, latschten durch eine Vielzahl von Gängen und kamen dann endlich an. Als wir eintraten, befanden wir uns in einem ziemlich großen Zimmer mit übergroßem Bett. Hui! Lily! Weg mit diesen Gedanken!

„Okay, setz dich hin", sagte ich und holte schnell ein Handtuch und Wasser. Dann setzte ich mich neben ihn und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Dann hielt ich das nasse Handtuch auf die Nase.

„Tut es sehr weh?", fragte ich.

„Geht schon", näselte er.

„Moment!", schrie ich und drückte das Handtuch runter.

„Aua!", schrie James.

„Sorry", sagte ich.

„Mmmmhhh", grummelte er wie Marge Simpson.

„Okay, ich nehme jetzt das Handtuch runter", sagte ich und tat das dann auch. Danach murmelte ich irgend so einen Zauberspruch und tatatataaa! Die Nase war geheilt.

„So ist es besser", sagte ich.

„Danke", sagte James.

„War schon ein ereignisreicher Abend", sagte ich.

„Jaaahhh."

„Ach ich habe dir noch nicht gedankt wegen der Sache mit Kayne vorhin. Ich entschuldige mich, dass es zu Verletzungen kam und dass du nun Strafarbeiten hast."

„Macht nichts. Der Kerl soll dich nie wieder anrühren!"

„Du kannst mich doch nicht immer beschützen. Wir haben doch völlig unterschiedliche Kurse!"

„Aber wenn wir zusammen sein können, beschütze ich dich", sagte er leise.

Ich war gerührt und er strich mir einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Wir küssten uns, erst zaghaft, dann leidenschaftlich. Dann zog ich meine Handschuhe aus und James sein Hemd und der Rest ist dann ja klar…

P.S. Das Lied ‚Don't let it bring you down' von Annie Lenox passt super zu der Situation. ;-)

Ich freue mich über jeden Leser


	13. Der nächste Morgen

Kapitel 13: Der nächste Morgen

Uaah! Was für eine Nacht. Ich machte die Augen auf. Als ich klar sehen konnte war ich etwas irritiert. Hä? Moment mal, das ist aber net mein Schlafsaal und Cam und Sav sind auch net da! Wo bin ich denn? Ich schaute nach drüben und sah nur ein Fenster. Dann hörte ich neben mir jemanden leise atmen. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte den schlafenden James.

Oho, langsam erinnerte ich mich und wurde gleich rot. Aha, das ist also geschehen. Und dann auch noch gleich in der ersten Nacht. Yo, lässt mich etwas schlampig rüberkommen, aber wir wissen ja alle, dass es so nicht ist. Okay, was mach ich nun? Entweder konnte ich liegen bleiben und meinem Schatz beim Schlafen zusehen, ich konnte ihn wecken oder ich konnte zum Frühstück runter. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Was? 10.30 Uhr? Okay, mein Magen knurrte und ich entschied mich für die dritte Möglichkeit, obwohl der schlafende James ja voll süß war. Gut, dann mal Zähne putzen und anziehen. Als ich fertig war, öffnete ich leise die Tür und ging hinunter in die Große Halle.

Da saßen schon Sav und Cameron, aber jeweils ohne ihre Begleiter vom gestrigen Abend. Sollte mir auch Recht sein.

„Morgen", grummelte ich.

„Guten Morgen, Lily", sagten Beide.

Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und löste mir erstmal ein Aspirin auf. Dann begann unser Gespräch.

„Also, war das nicht ein schöner Abend?", fragte Savannah.

„Yo", sagte ich.

„Lily!", sagte Cameron.

„Was denn?"

„Du trägst ja immer noch dein Ballkleid."

„Na und? Sav doch auch!"

„Ähm ja", sagte Sav und wurde rot.

„Was haben James und du denn noch gestern gemacht?", fragten Cam und Sav gleichzeitig.

„Nichts, was ihr auch nicht gemacht hättet", sagte ich gelassen und die Beiden schickten die Frage außer Haus.

„James hat Kayne ja ordentlich die Meinung gesagt. Mit Fäusten meine ich", sagte Savannah.

„Ja, alle haben es mitgekriegt. Na ja, fast alle außer Remus und du", sagte ich.

„Worum ging es?", fragte Cam.

„Also Kayne wollte mich wohl bedrohen oder so, na ja, das passte James nicht und er hat mich auf eine komische Art verteidigt", sagte ich.

„Ach wie romantisch", schwärmte Sav.

„Romantisch stell ich mir anders vor", antwortete ich.

„Aber es war doch richtig, dass er Kayne die Meinung geigte", meinte Cam.

„Ja, er hätte es ihm aber auch sagen können", meinte ich.

„Redet ihr von mir?", fragte Kayne, der an uns vorbei lief.

„Verzieh dich!", schnauzte ich ihn an.

„Immer ruhig bleiben", sagte er und ging weiter.

„Blödmann", sagte ich zu Sav.

„Ach der weiß nicht, was er tut", meinte Cam.

„Und so was treibt sich in unserem Haus rum", schimpfte Savannah.

„Redet ihr von mir?", fragte Sirius, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

„Nein, wir reden von Kayne", maulte ich.

„Ach so", sagte er, setzte sich neben Sav und gab ihr ein Küsschen.

„Na? Gute Nacht gehabt?", fragte er mich.

„Schnauze", antwortete ich ihm und fing endlich an, mir Cornflakes in die Schüssel zu tun.

„Ach Lily, so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Ich meine, du hattest James. Hallo? Von dem schwärmen doch alle."

„Ach, leck mich doch am Arsch", sagte ich, stand auf und verließ die Halle. Unterwegs kam mir James entgegen, doch ich lief an ihm vorbei zum See hinaus. Dort zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an und dachte nach. Hm, so schlecht war es wirklich nicht, aber diese nervenden Gespräche am Morgen. Wenn es wenigstens ein anderes Thema gewesen wäre. Und jetzt will ich nicht mehr von dem Mist hören.

Jemand tippte mir auf die Schulter. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in Camerons Augen.

„Ist was?", fragte ich.

„Du musst doch nicht gleich aus der Halle rennen. Sirius hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint."

„Hörte sich aber genauso an."

„Ach und wenn schon, wo ist das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass ihr alles hochspielt, was mit James und mir zu tun hat. Was würdest du denken, wenn ich hochspielen würde, dass du in der Nacht mit Remus geschlafen hast?"

„Hab ich nicht."

„Was?"

„Nein, wir haben uns nur gut unterhalten."

„Du willst mich doch verarschen!"

„Nein, wir haben uns wirklich unterhalten. Hey, ich bin deine Freundin, würde ich dich belügen?"

„Nein."

„Aber es ist mir egal, was ihr getrieben habt. Na ja, egal nicht, denn du bist meine beste Freundin, aber es ist doch nicht schlimm."

„Aber jetzt wirke ich doch wie ne Hure. Sirius erzählt das doch alles rum."

„Quatsch! Was denkst du von ihm. Ich glaube er hat so viel Anstand, deine und James' Privatsphäre zu respektieren."

„Glauben heißt nicht wissen."

„Lily!"

„Ich mach mir halt Sorgen."

„Das ist verständlich, aber das Hinauslaufen hätte wirklich nicht sein müssen. Bitte lass uns jetzt wieder reingehen."

„Okay."

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Ich glaube, ich bin James jetzt ne Erklärung schuldig", sagte ich.

„Glaube ich auch."

Ich lächelte und gemeinsam gingen wir in die Halle zurück. Wir gingen zu unseren Plätzen und setzten uns hin.

„Na? Problem gelöst?", fragte Sirius.

„Welches Problem?", fragte ich unwissend zurück.

„Moment mal, du hattest doch grad noch eins."

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Morgen Lily", sagte James.

„Morgen", sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wir reden später drüber", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Er nickte und wir aßen alle weiter. Das restliche Gespräch drehte sich dann nur noch um die Musik, die gestern gespielt wurde.

Dann ging ich in das Mädchenzimmer und zog mich endlich um. Es wäre ja blöd den ganzen Tag in dem Abendkleid zu verbringen. So, endlich mal wieder Hosen an. Ich ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah James. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, er folge mir unauffällig zum Portrait der Fetten Dame. Dann gingen wir hinaus und machten einen Spaziergang.

„Okay, ich denke, wir müssen reden", fing ich an.

„Ja, das denke ich auch", sagte er.

„Ähm ja, ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll", sagte ich.

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit."

„Okay." Ich schwieg einige Minuten, dann fing ich wieder an.

„Also James, was denkst du nach der letzten Nacht von mir?"

„Wie was denke ich von dir?"

„Na ja, nachdem ich deine Nase verarztet habe."

„Ich finde dich hilfsbereit."

„Das meine ich nicht, du Idiot."

„Was dann?"

„Na nachdem ich die Nase verarztet habe."

„Ja und?"

„Na was denkst du von mir?"

„Ich denke gar nichts."

„Wie du denkst gar nichts. Du musst doch was von mir denken!"

„Ja was denn?"

„Na bin ich in deinen Augen jetzt ne Schlampe oder schlimmer oder nicht so schlimm?"

„Nein!"

„Also ist es schlimm!"

„Nein!"

Ja was denn nun?"

„Lily, ich weiß echt nicht was du jetzt von mir hören willst! Du bist keine Schlampe!"

„Gut, bin ich denn schlimmer!"

„Was ist denn noch schlimmer?"

„Eine nasty bitch!"

„Nein, das bist du auch nicht!"

„Gut."

„Was sollte das denn jetzt? Ich meine, wozu dient es dir?"

„Du bist vielleicht daran gewöhnt, gleich die erste Nacht miteinander zu verbringen, ich nicht!"

„Hast du n' Knall? Was denkst du von mir?"

„Na ja, so sagen es die Gerüchte."

„Ey sag mal, seit wann hörst du auf Gerüchte? Bei dir soll das keiner machen, aber bei mir darfst du das oder was?"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau!"

„Wie jetzt? Du meinst, ich soll auf Gerüchte hören?"

„Nein, verdammt! Du sollst nicht auf sie hören! Ich soll das doch auch nicht!"

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig."

„Jawohl." James wendete seinen Kopf von mir ab.

„Tut mir leid", sagte ich. Er wendete sich wieder mir zu.

„Ja, mir auch."

Dann küssten wir uns und alles war wieder im Lot.

„Haben die Anderen auch miteinander geschlafen?", fragte er.

„Na ja, Sav und Si-Si-Schatz sicher, Cam und Remus aber nicht."

„HA, Moony will alles langsam angehen lassen."

„Finde ich gut."

„Ja, aber passiert ist passiert und du musst zugeben, so schlecht war es doch nicht."

„Nein, das war es ganz und gar nicht."

Er lächelte.

„Und das mit Kayne, das schlagen wir uns aus dem Kopf. Ich meine, wo sollte er mir denn was antun wollen. Zudem wissen wir gar nicht, ob er uns nur verarschen wollte."

„Na ja. Kayne…", meinte James.

„Ach, lassen wir's! Ich bereue die letzte Nacht nicht. Punkt, Ende!"

„Gut dass wir drüber gesprochen haben!"

Dann gingen wir wieder nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um mit den Anderen noch eine Runde Karten zu spielen. Der Tag konnte weitergehen und das wahre Leben konnte beginnen.

Oh, Oh, Oh, die Beiden hatten das Gespräch bitter nötig. Zu Kaynes komischer Persönlichkeit lass ich mir auf jeden Fall noch was einfallen. Böser Junge, will sich doch einfach an der armen Lily rächen für einen Fehler, den er selbst begangen hat. Aber sie hat ja James, der sie aus jeder Situation retten würde. Über ein paar mehr Reviews würde ich mich freuen. Bitte, bitte, bitte!


	14. Sav und Cam oder der etwas andere POV

Kapitel 14 (Zusatz): Sav und Cam oder der etwas andere POV

Hallo! Wir sind, wie euch wohl allen bekannt ist, Savannah und Cameron, Lilys beste Freundinnen. Da sich eine Freundin unserer Autorin darüber beschwert hat, dass wir ja gar nicht richtig zum Vorschein kommen, hat sich das Houseofterror überlegt, dass sie uns mal ein ganzes Kapitel widmet.

-Also ICH bin Savannah und finde die Idee gut.

-Ich bin Cameron und habe auch nichts dagegen, aber erzähl erst mal von dir Sav!

-Also dann mal los: Ich bin Savannah (wie oft denn noch?), habe am 3. Juli Geburtstag und bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Ich stehe auf Black-Musik und könnte für die Black Eyed Peas sterben. Apropos Black: Jaa, wie ihr alle mitgekriegt habt, bin ich total glücklich mit Si-Si-Schatz, wie ich ihn immer nenne. Auch wenn es ihn ein bisschen nervt. Na egal, er ist gar nicht der Macho, wie alle immer dachten. Soo, aber nun zurück zu mir. Lily hält mir immer vor, die große Klappe zu haben.

–Hast du auch, Sav!

-Was heißt denn das jetzt, Cameron?

-Nichts.

Okay, dann habe ich halt ne große Klappe, aber besser ne große als keine, sage ich immer. Außerdem ist Lily ja auch nicht ohne.

-Erzähl mal von deinen Vorlieben, Sav!

- Ja, ich fange mal mit Essen an: Spaghetti sind das Beste! Zudem bin ich ein großer Quidditch-Fan, geht ja auch nicht anders, wenn die beste Freundin in der Hausmannschaft spielt. Weiterhin stehe ich auf Party und auf Fotografieren. Ich bring es immer fertig, dass die Partys nicht ohne Fotos enden. Ich hab ne ziemlich große Sammlung. Einen Teil habe ich ja Lily zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Die hat sich vielleicht gefreut.

-Wie stehst du zu Jungs?

-Na ja, ich hatte schon ein paar Freunde, doch meine große Liebe bleibt Sirius. Baby, I love U.

-Und wie sieht's mit Alk aus?

-Oh Mann, Cam. Ich geb zu, ein paar Mal hacke gewesen zu sein und gekotzt zu haben, but who cares? Soo, nun zu dir, meine Süße.

-Alles klar. Ich bin Cam und habe am 15. August Geburtstag. Ich steh essensmäßig total auf Chinesisch und könnte jeden Tag Nasi Goreng essen. Musikmäßig bin ich unkompliziert, ich höre gerne Black, aber auch Soundtracks, zum Beispiel Moulin Rouge oder Lieder aus Musicals. Partys sind toll, doch mit dem Alk darf man es nicht übertreiben. Was die große Klappe betrifft, bin ich wohl die Einzige, die ruhig bleibt.

-So einen Menschen brauchen wir!

-Danke, Sav. Meine große Leidenschaft besteht in der modernen Kunst. Letztes Jahr war ich in Grenoble und besuchte dort das Museum. Die modernen Skulpturen und Bilder gefielen mir total gut. Doch meine große Leidenschaft bleibt wohl immer Pablo Picasso. Der ist doch wirklich der beste Künstler aller Zeiten.

-Besser als Jungs?

- Er ist männlich, Sav. Also in Sachen Jungs habe ich mir nie richtig Gedanken gemacht, sondern die Dinge kommen lassen. Ja und dann kam Remus.

-Der Stille.

-Ja, meine verwandte Seele. Er ist wohl der süßeste Junge der Welt und ich bin froh, mitr ihm zusammen zu sein. So, das wären erstmal meine Charakterzüge.

-Dann lass uns über Lily reden.

-Lily ist ein toller Mensch, doch zu einer Erkenntnis kam sie erst sehr, sehr spät und es war beinahe zu spät.

-Na sie hatte vorher aber auch das mit Kayne durchgemacht. Ich finde es gut, wie sie sich an ihm gerächt hat.

-Ganz meiner Meinung. Ihr Faustschlag wird wohl legendär bleiben.

-Genau wie ihre Beziehung zu James!

-Sind die Beiden nicht ein süßes Paar, Sav?

-Natürlich. Endlich sind sie zusammen und es ist alles so, wie es James immer wollte.

-Da haben sich nun zwei gefunden. Was denkst du darüber, dass die erste Nacht gleich voll ausgenutzt haben?

-Ach, das ist deren Sache. Für mich wäre das nichts, aber das muss jeder selber wissen. Sie kannten sich ja schon lange.

-Ich denke genauso. Weißt du noch, wie zickig Lily damals immer war, wenn wir den Namen James Potter nur angedeutet haben?

-Ja, sie kann schon eine kleine Zicke sein, aber trotzdem wird sie immer unsere beste Freundin bleiben.

-Natürlich! Und Niemand darf daran zweifeln.

-Sonst kriegt er es mit uns zu tun.

-So, ich glaub wir haben alles gesagt, oder?

-Denke ich auch, außerdem muss ich mich noch für ein Date mit Remus vorbereiten.

-Aha?

-Nicht das was du denkst!

-Woher weißt du, was ich denke?

-Ach Sav, ich weiß es einfach.

-So, dann machen wir mal Schluss für heute! Hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen. Bis bald im nächsten Chapter, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja in dieser Konstellation mal wieder. Haut rein!


	15. Zeit zu zweit

Kapitel 15: Zeit zu zweit

Ich bin's wieder, die Lily!

Weihnachten ging schneller vorbei, als ich gedacht hatte. Na ja, man muss auch sagen, dass wir uns alle den ersten Weihnachtstag über vom Ball ausruhen mussten. Am zweiten Weihnachtstag lief eigentlich nichts. Wir waren etwas draußen und veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht, aber eine richtig große. Die Hufflepuffs gegen die Gryffindors. Na wieso denn auch nicht? Das war am Morgen. Am Nachmittag saßen wir alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und betätigten uns individuell. Ich hörte Musik, Cam zeichnete und Sav und Sirius waren mal wieder beim Knutschen. James las einen Brief und Remus versuchte seine Hausaufgaben in Alte Runen zu lösen. Ich, die das Fach auch belegt hatte, beschwerte mich.

„Ach Mann, Remus, es ist Weihnachten und du machst Hausaufgaben!", ergriff ich das Wort.

„Ja fällt dir was Besseres ein, Lily?", fragte er.

„Lily, hör dir das mal an!", unterbrach James unser Gespräch.

„Was ist denn?"

„Meine Eltern laden mich mit Begleitung zu Silvester in unser Haus ein."

„Ja und?"

„Hast du Lust mitzukommen?" Auf meinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.

„Na klar! Können die Anderen auch mit?", fragte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ist das nicht etwas komisch, wenn ich mit einer Riesenbande zu Hause ankomme?", fragte er.

„Stimmt", meinte ich.

„Ach, das ist doch nicht nötig. Fahrt ihr mal!", sagte Cameron.

„Und ihr habt nichts dagegen?", fragte ich.

„Iwo", meinte Savannah. „Hier ist doch eh nicht viel los!"

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht", sagte ich.

„Also gehen wir auf die Silvesterparty?", fragte James.

„Klar! Wenn's uns nicht gefällt, können wir immer noch nach Hogsmeade apparieren, oder?", schlug ich vor.

„Oh, das wird dir sicher gefallen", sagte James.

Am nächsten Tag packten wir unsere Koffer und verließen unsere Freunde nach einem riesigen Abschied. Wir wanderten nach Hogsmeade durch den Schnee und keine fünf Minuten später nach unserer Ankunft befanden wir uns auf dem Grundstück des Potter-Hauses. Ich musste ja staunen. Die hatten ja nicht wenig Grundstück und das Haus war auch nicht gerade klein. Genannt wurde das Ding Godric's Hollow, irgendwie weil die von Godric Gryffindor abstammen. Ich hab da nicht so zugehört, das ging bei einem Ohr rein und bei anderen wieder raus.

Als wir die Tür erreichten, wurde sie von einer Frau geöffnet, die Ähnlichkeit mit der älteren Audrey Hepburn hatte.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Hélène Cathérine Potter, James Mutter." Sie streckte mir freundlich die Hand entgegen.

„Lily Marie Evans", sagte ich schüchtern und wir schüttelten unsere Hände.

„Hall, ich bin James Maurice Potter und bin dein Sohn", sagte James frech.

„Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste!", sagte seine Mutter und haute mit der Faust gegen seine Schulter. „Tretet ein!"

Ich ging ins Haus und staunte nicht schlecht. Man denkt bei diesen alten Häusern doch oft, dass sie mit Antik-Kram voll gestopft sind, aber das hier war ja ein futuristischer Palast mit modernen Möbeln.

Ein junges Paar kam die Treppe herunter. Sie schienen nicht älter als zwanzig zu sein. Sie hatten freundliche Gesichter und lächelten mich gleich an.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf, das ist Julie, meine große Schwester." Schwester passte schon, sie hatte ähnliche Haare wie James und die gleichen Gesichtszüge.

„Hallo, ich bin Lily Evans", sagte ich und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Und der reizende Herr neben ihr ist ihr Freund Mark."

„Hi Mark", sagte ich und schüttelte auch seine Hand.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte ein Herr, der in die Halle trat.

„Ah, Dad!", sagte James. „Das ist meine Freundin Lily."

„Hallo Mr. Potter", sagte ich und lächelte.

„So, da du nun meine Familie kennst, schlage ich vor, dass wir erstmal unsere Koffer auspacken gehen und dann könnt ihr euch ja noch später unterhalten."

„Okay", sagte ich und ging mit James die Treppe hoch und dann einen Flur entlang.

Dann blieben wir vor einer Tür stehen.

„Das ist das Gästezimmer", sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Also nicht schlecht, dachte ich. Es sah aus wie ein modernes Hotelzimmer, nur von der Fläche war es etwas größer und das Bett war luxuriöser.

„So, das ist dein Reich für die nächsten Tage", sagte James.

„Danke", meinte ich.

„Wofür?"

„Für alles."

Ich wollte anfangen, einige Sachen aus meinem Koffer, doch James winkte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und schon lag alles ordentlich im Schrank. Tja, auf die Idee biste mal wieder nicht gekommen, Lily!

„Ich dachte, so geht's schneller!", meinte er.

„Angeber!", sagte ich.

„Nänänänänänänä."

Ich lachte und James nahm mich an der Hand, um mir sein Zimmer zu zeigen. Es lag direkt am anderen Ende des langen, langen Flures, doch als ich eintrat war der lange Weg vergessen. Also man stellt sich das vor wie ein Zimmer mit Galerie. Im unteren Teil standen eine riesige Couch, ein Fernseher und weitere Hi-Tech- Geräte. Eine Tür führte in seinen Kleiderschrank, doch ich wollte mal nicht reinschauen, wie unordentlich mein Freund war. Eine Wendeltreppe führte in die Galerie, die nicht so groß war wie das untere Zimmer, aber immer noch groß genug für das Designerbett. Oben in der Decke waren hunderte von kleinen Lämpchen, sodass es aussah wie ein Sternenhimmel.

Nachdem mir James noch das restliche Haus gezeigt hatte, gingen wir nach draußen und spazierten im Garten (oder soll ich Park sagen?) entlang.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily", sagte er.

„Ich dich auch."

„Vielleicht ist es doch besser, dass wir die Anderen nicht mitgenommen haben", sagte er. „So können wir die Zeit zu zweit genießen und tun was wir wollen, ohne uns jeden Tag Fragen zu unterziehen. Vielleicht lernen wir uns auch noch besser kennen, Lily."

„Du hast Recht."

„Ich habe immer Recht!" Aha! Werden wir jetzt etwa übermütig? Na warte!

Ich nahm eine Handvoll Schnee und warf sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Er rieb sich das aus dem Gesicht und schaute mich dann herausfordernd an. Oh nein! Ich fing an zu laufen, denn er verfolgte mich und bewarf mich mit Schneebällen. Dann kam James Familie dazu und ich kämpfte mit James Vater gegen James und seine Mutter. Seine Schwester und ihr Freund waren Schiedsrichter. So konnten wir uns auch alle besser kennen lernen und das Eis war gebrochen.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachen James und ich ganz alleine. Wir fuhren mit James Ferrari (Yeah!) in die nächstgelegene Stadt und gingen für die Silvesterparty einkaufen. Langsam wurde es dunkle, da kam James auf die Idee, Eislaufen zu gehen. Gesagt, getan. Wir liehen uns Schlittschuhe uns tanzten unter dem Mondschein über das Eis. Wir schlitterten aufeinander zu oder liefen Hand in Hand nebeneinander. Ich zeigte ihm einige Sprüng und er war ziemlich erstaunt. Habe ich es noch nicht erzählt? Bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr machte ich Eiskunstlaufen und jeden Winter übte ich die Sprünge. Als ich fertig war, küssten wir uns, war ja klar. Ach wie romantisch!

Doch auch die schönste Zeit auf dem Eis geht mal zu Ende und wir mussten wieder zurückfahren, besser gesagt: ich saß hinterm Steuer. Hähähähä! Hui! Das war vielleicht geil! Ziemlich mutig von James mir das Auto anzuvertrauen, aber ich sollte das mal nicht so laut sagen, denn sonst darf ich nie wieder ne Spritztour mit der Karre machen.

Auch die nächsten Tage waren für uns Beide bestimmt. Wir wachten jeden Morgen gemeinsam auf. Die Gästezimmersache hatte sich nach einer Nacht erledigt. Was wollt ihr hören? Wart ihr noch nie frisch verleibt? Da kann man nun mal nicht voneinander lassen! Na ja, jedenfalls standen wir auf, aßen was und danach gingen wir entweder wieder nach oben (Ja aber nicht nur für das, was ihr hier die ganze Zeit denkt! So oft kann doch keiner!) oder wir unternahmen was.

Die Tage verliefen schnell und ich wunderte mich, dass es schon der Abend des 30. Dezembers war. Huch! Was für ein turbulentes Jahr. Die Zeit verging aber auch rapide! Was soll's!

Wenn ich das Jahr noch einmal Revue passieren lasse, dann weiß ich ganz genau, was der glücklichste Moment in meinem Leben war, das war nämlich nicht mein großer Auftritt zu Halloween, obwohl der ja auch nicht schlecht war, sondern der Abend des 24. Dezember am See. Unser erster Kuss und der Ballast, der von mir fiel. Na ratet mal was der größte Fehler dieses Jahr war: Kayne. Aber ich verschwende jetzt keinen Gedanken an den Arsch, sonst bekomme ich noch Lust, nach Hogwarts zurück zu apparieren, um ihm in die Fresse zu hauen. Tja, darauf rauchten James und ich erstmal eine. Ob wir uns das abgewöhnen sollten? Nee! Die Prüfungen kommen ja im Spätfrühjahr, da braucht man Zigaretten, um die Nerven zu beruhigen.

Doch erstmal zählte nur unsere Beziehung, die ich so lange vor uns her geschoben habe. Tja, lieber ne späte Erkenntnis als gar keine.

Aber nun freute ich mich aufs neue Jahr, denn das ist die Möglichkeit, viele Dinge neu zu gestalten.

Eine bessere Zeit konnte beginnen!


	16. The same procedure as every year

Kapitel 16: The same procedure as every year

Es war der 31. Dezember und in der kommenden Nacht würden wir alle ein neues Jahr beginnen.

Der Morgen verlief ganz gut. James Mutter, die darauf bestand, dass ich sie Hélène nannte und nicht Mrs. Potter, fragte mich, ob ich nicht mit ihr das Haus schmücken wollte und ich sagte natürlich ja. Wir hingen Girlanden und Luftballons auf und verteilten Papierschlangen wo es nur ging. Der Höhepunkt war aber das Konfetti, das wir auf dem Fußboden verteilten. Das Haus war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Wir befanden uns nicht mehr in einem futuristischen Palast, sondern in einer Party-Höhle.

„He Lily, kann ich dich in was einweihen?", fragte Hélène.

„Klar", sagte ich. Was konnte das denn nur sein?

„Also: jedes Jahr gehen wir zu Silvester ins Theater und lassen uns berieseln. James kommt nie mit, denn er steht nicht so auf Schauspiel. Bitte frag ihn nicht, sonst rastet er aus!"

„Okay Hélène, ich merk's mir!"

„Gut. Sophie ist auch nicht so begeistert vom Theater, wir nehmen Mark deswegen immer alleine mit."

„Alles klar."

James und Theaterfeind? Ich konnte es nicht glauben, er liebte doch den großen Auftritt, na ja vielleicht ist ihm mal was ganz Peinliches bei einem Auftritt passiert, wer weiß? Seine Schwester kennt vielleicht ähnliche Ereignisse. Ich beschloss, darüber nicht mehr weiter nachzudenken und schmückte mit Hélène weiter.

Am Nachmittag machten wir uns fertig für den Theaterbesuch, nur James und Sophie blieben zu Hause und hockten vor dem Fernseher. Denen entgeht was, denn ich bin voll der Theater-Fan. Wenn Cammy das alles mitkriegen würde! Sie ist auch so für die Bühne zu haben und wäre ganz schön glücklich hier. Na ja, sie verbringt Silvester ja mit den Anderen, also mal ganz locker bleiben, Lily!

Um 17 Uhr fuhren wir los. James Eltern apparierten und Mark und ich fuhren in James Auto (Hähähä!) zum Theater. Besser gesagt, ich fuhr und Mark zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er mir den Weg zum Theater am besten beschreiben konnte. Mit viel Mühe und Not und einigen Rutschpartien mit der Karre kamen wir endlich vor dem Theater an und sahen James Eltern, die uns zuwinkten.

„Na? Schön gefahren?", fragte James Vater Benjamin.

„Klar!", freute ich mich.

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte Mark.

„Ähm, was sehen wir eigentlich?", fragte ich.

„Überraschung!", meinten die drei. Gut! So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen! Weg mit dem Sarkasmus, Lily! Das sind schließlich ganz nette Leute.

Wir nahmen Platz und ich setzte mich zwischen James Mutter und Mark. Dann ging das Licht aus und der Vorhang öffnete sich. Man konnte ein großes Zimmer erkennen. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch mit fünf Stühlen, zur rechten Seite befand sich eine Treppe. An der linken Seite des Tisches konnte man eine Bar erkennen und zwischen Bar und Tisch lag ein Eisbärenfell. Na? Erkannt? Sie spielten doch tatsächlich ‚Dinner for one', den absoluten Silvesterklassiker. Schade, dass James und Sophie nicht da waren.

Plötzlich kam ein junger Mann in die Szene. Er hatte ein Butlerkostüm an und…nein! Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich hatte James vor mir auf der Bühne als James, der Butler! Moment mal, dann war Sophie ja Miss Sophie, die da gerade die Treppe runter schritt. Oh mein Gott, was für eine Überraschung!

Hélène wandte sich mir zu: „Na? Überrascht?"

„Ja, verdammt doll."

„Ich dachte ein kleiner Schock an Silvester tut gut!", meinte Benjamin.

„Ist ja auch ein toller Zufall, dass James und Sophie die Namen der Figuren haben", sagte ich.

„Na was meinst du, wonach ich die Namen ausgesucht habe, Schätzchen?", meinte Hélène.

„Psst, sie fangen an", sagte Mark.

„Good evening Miss Sophie. The same procedure this year?"

„The same procedure as every year, James!" Sophie ging zu ihrem Platz, sagte ein bisschen was und wir waren in der Szene, wo sie anfingen zu saufen und Miss Sophie jedem zuprostete.

„Sir Toby!" James nahm den Becher und trank ihn aus.

„Admiral von Schneider!" James soff wieder.

„Mister Pommeroy!" Er tat das gleiche, jedoch schon etwas angesäuselt.

„Mister Winterbottom!" Ja, er fing an, besoffen zu werden.

Das gleiche folgte dann wenig später noch einmal. Jetzt waren sie beim Champagner angelangt.

„Sir Toby!" James torkelte rum und vergoss ne Menge aus der Flasche. Dann setzte er den Becher an.

„Admiral von Schneider!" James wollte rüber gehen, aber torkelte weiter, stolperte über das Bärenfell und schaukelte dann wieder zurück. Er goss sich was ein und kleckerte sich an.

„Mister Pommeroy!" James schüttete den Champagner in den Becher und vergoss die Hälfte.

„Mister Winterbottom!" James schaukelte zum Fell, hopste einmal drüber, drehte sich um und lachte das Fell aus, kehrte dann wieder zum Tisch zurück und goss den Rest der Flasche in den Becher. Er wollte trinken, verwechselte den Becher jedoch mit der Blumenvase und trank das Wasser daraus.

Nach einer weiteren Zeit ging das Stück zu Ende und Miss Sophie verzog sich mit dem betrunkenen James in Begleitung nach oben. (A/N: Ich weiß nicht, ob das chronologisch richtig so abläuft und ich habe es bei weitem nicht so lustig beschrieben, wie es ist. Am besten, ihr guckt Silvester einfach mal rein!)

Der Vorhang der Bühne schloss sich und wir alle standen auf und klatschten. Die beiden Darsteller kamen noch mal hinaus und verbeugten sich, dann machten sich alle auf den Weg zu der nächstbesten Party. Wir waren unterwegs zurück nach Godric's Hollow.

Als wir dort ankamen, nachdem ich zurückgefahren war (Hähähä!), standen schon einige Verwandte von James vor der Tür und – nein, das war nicht wahr! An der anderen Ecke standen Sav, Cam, Sirius und Remus! Das sollte echt das beste Silvester aller Zeiten werden.

Ich lif zu meinen Freundinnen und drückte sie ganz fest.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte ich.

„Och, Hogwarts war uns zu langweilig", sagte Sirius.

„Und da dachten wir, wir schauen mal bei euch vorbei", meinte Remus.

„Ist nicht wahr!", rutschte es aus mir raus.

„Also wir können auch wieder gehen, wenn du nicht willst…", sagte Sav.

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall!", schrie ich und alle schauten mich an.

„Nur ein paar neue Gerüchte", sagte James gelassen zu seinen Verwandten und diese wendeten sich wieder deren Gesprächen zu.

„Oh Mann, das nächste Jahr kann ja nur noch spitze werden!", freute ich mich und wir betraten das Haus oder besser gesagt: die Party-Höhle. Obwohl das natürlich total blöd klingt.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten wir mit Gesprächen. Ich wurde von sämtlichen Potters auseinander genommen. Na ja, nicht so wie ihr denkt mit dem Küchenmesser. Nein, sie fragten mich alles inklusive der Frage, ob Jamesie mir schon einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte. Hä? Was ging denn jetzt ab? Ich hab noch keine Anzeichen davon bemerkt und zudem waren wir doch erst ein paar Tage zusammen. Das bereitete mir jetzt Angst! Heiraten? Ich? Jetzt doch noch nicht!

Ich musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen und schlich mich hoch in James Zimmer. Dort durchwühlte ich alle Schubladen und fand ein kleines Kästchen mit Ring drin. Oh Gott, der Kerl war verrückt und kam in diesem Moment gerade zur Tür herein. Scheiße! Wohin jetzt mit dem Ring? Ich versteckte das Kästchen hinter meinem Rücken.

„Hallo Lily, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er.

„Ja also, ich habe meine…meine…meine CD gesucht!", war meine Ausrede. Doof nur, dass ich keine CD mitgenommen hatte.

„Deine CD?" Er schaute ungläubig. Fuck! Er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Ähm…ja, meine CD!" Oh Gott, das kauft er mir nie ab.

„Entschuldige, dass ich störe, aber ich suche was Bestimmtes. Du hast nicht zufällig ein Kästchen gesehen?"

„Kästchen? Hm, na ja…"

„Was nun? Hast du eins gesehen oder nicht?"

„James, wir müssen reden."

„Jetzt?"

„Na wann denn sonst? Wenn wir tot sind vielleicht!"

„Fang an!"

„Stimmen die Gerüchte, die unten verbreitet werden?"

„Welche Gerüchte? Gibt viele."

„Die mit dem Heiratsantrag."

„Ach die, ja die stimmen."

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Also dass du dich dafür begeisterst, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Aber ich bin positiv überrascht."

„James, wieso sollte ich jetzt heiraten wollen?"

„Du? Heiraten? Jetzt doch noch nicht."

„Aber du hast eben gesagt, dass die Gerüchte stimmen!"

„Sie stimmen ja auch."

„Also wirst du mir einen Heiratsantrag machen!" Oh Mann, ich hab fast geheult, aber nicht aus Freude, sondern aus Ärgerlichkeit.

„Ich dir Heiratsantrag machen? Ist es dafür nicht zu früh?"

„Ja, aber der Ring…"

Plötzlich bekam James einen riesigen Lachanfall. Ich verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Lily, du hast da was in den falschen Hals bekommen. Nicht ich mache dir einen Heiratsantrag, sondern Mark Sophie!"

„Aber deine Tante hat gefragt, ob du mir schon einen Antrag gemacht hast!"

„Tante Meredith?"

„Ja, ich glaube das war sie."

„Die verarscht einfach jeden. Auch damals hat sie Mark total auf die Schippe genommen. Ich lag nur noch in der Ecke und lachte. Aber zurück zu Mark. Ich sollte den Ring für ihn verstecken, also hast du ihn?"

Ich gab ihm das kleine Kästchen und alles war wieder in Ordnung.

Um 23.59 Uhr versammelten wir uns alle im Garten und schauten auf unsere Uhren. Die Clique stand natürlich zusammen und gemeinsam zählten alle Gäste der Feier den Countdown. Als es zwölf schlug und wir uns alle in den Armen lagen, fragte Mark Sophie, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte. Sie sagte natürlich ja und ach es war so romantisch. Mit ihrem Kuss begann ein riesiges Feuerwerk am Himmel und wir standen gebannt da. So ein Jahresanfang war einfach toll! James Eltern kamen auf uns zu und machten ein schönes Foto. Dann umarmte mich Sophie und dankte mir für alles. (Obwohl ich gar nichts für sie getan hatte.) Mark umarmte mich und sagte zu mir, dass wir die Fahrt in James Auto noch mal wiederholen mussten.

Nach dem Feuerwerk ging die Party natürlich weiter und James Mutter lud zum großen Tanz. Wir hüpften nur so durch die Gegend und durften erst aufhören, wenn wir mit allen Gästen mindestens ein Mal getanzt hatten. Danach waren wir alle müde, räumten noch etwas auf und sanken dann gemütlich in die Betten.

James und ich lagen noch eine Weile wach und wir betrachteten den Sternenhimmel aus Lämpchen.

„Ach James, das ist unser allerletztes Jahr auf Hogwarts", meinte ich.

„Aber ich bin schon gespannt auf das Leben danach", sagte er.

„Ja, ich auch", meinte ich.

„Weißt du, ich denke, dass alles irgendwie laufen wird dieses Jahr. Die Abschlussprüfungen, die Beziehung zu einer wirklich wunderbaren Frau und natürlich der Einstieg ins Berufsleben."

„Ich hoffe, dass du deinen Traum verwirklichst. Wenn du entschuldigst, ich möchte jetzt etwas träumen."

Er löschte das Licht und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich hörte noch eine Weile das Atmen meines Geliebten, dann umgaben mich Wolken und ich schlief ein.


	17. Message

Message:

Hallo liebe Leser! Ich werde die Geschichte natürlich nicht beenden, sondern werde in einer neuen Geschichte namens Bittersweet Symphony 2 meine Ausführungen weiterführen. Sonst müsste ich hier das Genre ändern, aber das möchte ich nicht. Die Geschichte wird jetzt ins Dramatische gehen, wer das total hasst, sollte an dieser Stelle das Lesen beenden und sich den Schluss selbst denken. Die anderen Leser sind herzlich willkommen.

Allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Bis bald

Houseofterror


End file.
